Strike Witches New Hope
by Reconcorps51
Summary: Inspired by Strike Witches : The Paradox Timeline, a UN Task Force is transpoted to the strike witches universe during a massive emp storm. Once there what new enemies will they enconter both Neuroi and maybe even human. Many witches involved and characters on the show and some from mangas. First fanfiction so I will appreciate reviews to make the story better. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1- Storm Raiders

**I'm back everyone!**

**Sorry for the long hiatus on the story I really tried to work on it to the best of my ability, but eventually lost interest with it for a while when I hit a large writer's block in the fourth chapter, couple that with a few bad life moments and you have someone who almost didn't care anymore. However after some serious thought and some inspiration from seeing a few what I thought "dead" stories get updated at last I decided to continue the story of the 4****th****, but take it in a slightly different way than I originally planned it so please everyone bear with my while I rewrite the first three chapters. For now I bring you the new and improved first chapter and I will try to update the story as much as I can, but it may be a month or two till I finish the next chapter. Anyways I changed a lot of things in the first chapter and added a few of the O.C. characters sent to me. **

**Disclaimer- The Strike Witch series is owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Storm Raiders**

"_War! War! War!" _

_2017 after 72 years of uneasy "peace" between the world's superpowers the balance of power was thrown into chaos by the multi-national terrorist group Vector and many other war hungry nations, the world was yet again thrown into a world war, but unlike what most people would believe would happen the world's governments knew that a nuclear war was out of the question. For if they did it would end all life as they knew, to counteract this they launched wide scale military operations throughout the globe more so than those seen in World War II. Nation after nation left the United Nations till all that was left were certain key counties. These last nations in a desperate bid to end the conflicts established the United Nations Joint Task Force, these fleets were created in a last ditch effort to stop the United Nations from falling apart completely, but that was then and this is now._

_The year is 2025, eight years since the war began one year after the so called "Restoration period" the war is all, but won for the allied forces. However the cost of the war has been grave, out of the 22 Joint Task Forces that were created six remain operational the 3__rd__ fleet, 4__th__ fleet, 9__th__ fleet, 16__th__ fleet, 19__th__ fleet and the 22__nd__ fleet. The 4__th__ being the longest lasting force has seen action across the globe has been trusted to escort relief and military ships from the United States to Great Britain, however fate has more in store for the 4__th__ task force than a simple supply run. _

**4****th**** Joint Task Force**

**1634 hours**

**Destination Great Britain**

Robert Grant quickly sped up the ladder leading to the Captain's quarters all while desperately trying not to drop the thick stack of reports that the commander had asked for. Almost tripping on the last step he regained his balance before speed walking to the commander's door to knock, but before he even had a chance to knock the commander's voice rose from the other side of the door, "Enter."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he opened the door, standing over a long table littered with every type of report imaginable was a woman with medium length black hair that covered her left eye, she wore a standard MCCUU* with a black undershirt instead of the standard olive green colored shirt and wore a glove over her left hand. The room was not very big for a Captain's quarters, but it was a little bit bigger than the rest of the rooms, it also smelled very musty inside and was littered with empty cans of food and water bottles. "Commander Kaytusha?" Robert said as the woman stood up straight and looked at him, "I have those reports that you wanted ma'am." He said snapping to attention and saluting.

The Commander nodded to him, "Very well let's see them." She said holding out her left hand for them. _'Such a strange commander I have never seen her out of her room expect when called upon and she is always wearing that glove on her left hand.' _

Robert handed the reports to her and glanced at the reports on the table, "There's nothing interesting to look at Staff Sargent." The commander said scanning through the new reports given to her.

"Yes ma'am." Robert said quickly startled by her quick response without even looking at him.

Kaytusha looked through the reports before setting them down and looking at the world map on the adjacent wall on it where little flags with numbers on them, "Everything is going good." She said, "All most too good she mumbled after as she strolled over to the map and began moving them to different parts.

"Commander?" Robert said questioningly hearing the last part of what she said.

"Oh I forgot this is your first time with the fleet right?" She said putting flags in Russia, South Africa, and France.

"Ah yes ma'am I served as Admiral Hack's secretary before this." Robert said with pride in his voice.

"Well then you should now everything so far has been going exactly to how we planned it to go, but I don't like it." She said as she stepped back from the map after rearranging the flags.

"Isn't it good though if everything has been predicted accurately?" Robert asked questioningly seeming a bit surprised.

The commander turned to him and gave him one of her blank stares, "This is war, we must hope for the best, but expect the worst and I say that Vector is being too quiet about our movements thus far. They should realize what we are trying to do, yet we haven't had any contact with them for about a month now." She said as she stroked her chin in thought.

"If they were to attack us ma'am, would they do it now since we have all these cargo ships in tow right now?" Robert asked.

"Yes now would be a perfect time to ambush the fleet, yet the same goes for them as well. It looks too perfect which is why they sit and watch for now." Kaytusha said as the intercom beeped.

[Commander requested on the bridge repeat Commander requested on the bridge.]

"Well that will have to wait for now." Kaytusha said as she picked up a standard army issue Colt .45 from under some paper and put it in its holster. Robert opened the door as she grabbed her Admiral's jacket from her bed and draped it over her shoulders.

Robert walked next to her as they headed towards the bridge, "If they do we can handle them commander." He said with a small smile, "I'd love a chance to get some combat with the infamous 4th ma'am."

"Is that what the top brass has come to calling us now infamous?" The commander said as they past some Marines that snapped to attention as they passed.

"Yes ma'am because of all the victories you have achieved against Vector this past year." He said with confidence as they approached the bridge.

"All I do is follow orders, nothing more nothing less. It's up to the next generations to decide whether I should be called famous or infamous." She said as they entered the bridge,

The bridge was filled with personal analyzing reports and making sure that all ship systems were working correctly. The guards at the door saluted the Commander as she entered, "Officer on the deck!" they shouted to everyone inside. Everyone in the bridge stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to salute her as she stood in the door.

"At ease soldiers." She said with a neutral look as she approached the center of the bridge, at the center was a woman sitting down surrounded with floating monitors all around her. She wore a standard Navy NWU*, however she wore a black vest over the Navy uniform as well as black greaves that went from her knees to her ankles covering the top part of her black boots.

"Lin." Kaytusha said as stood behind the woman.

Lin turned to face the commander before getting up and bowing before the commander, "Yes ma'am?" Lin had long black hair that reached almost down to her stomach and cool blue eyes that seemed to follow you whenever you pasted in front of her.

"What is the situation Lin?" The commander asked returning her bow with a nod.

"Ma'am we have received a transmission from Headquarters and it's marked to all ships going to Great Britain." She said as her blue eyes flickered and a monitor appeared in front of the commander with the message.

WARNING TO ALL SHIPS IN ROUTE TO GREAT BRITAIN

Highly unstable storm detected between United States and Great Britain, South of Iceland. All ships on this route are recommended to avoid storm at all costs. Commercial electronics will be affected in this storm. Military vessels are encouraged to take shipping route 46 instead if in route to Britain.

HQ out.

The commander read the message, "Looks like the perfect distraction." She said turning back to Lin.

Lin nodded, "What's our course of action ma'am."

"Continue on of course there's no way we can go around and still be on time. Connect me with the other ships." She said as she looked outside the bridge at the horizon.

Lin closed her eyes for a brief second and pointed in front of the commander, "Connection established ma'am." She said as forty monitors lined up by ship type in front of the commander.

[Communication] [To all ships this is the Shepard of Fire, we have just received word of an E.M.P. storm forming over our route to Great Britain and have been advised by HQ to avoid it.]

This caused some of the staff on the bridge to chuckle in amusement at the warning, "When have they ever cared about us?" Robert heard one of the guards whisper behind him.

[However we will not be going around it, instead we will be going straight through it and this storm will be our perfect shield. From here on out any ship in front of us will be classified as hostile till proven otherwise by the A.I.'s. All supply and transport ships form into three lines, carriers spread out one needs to be on the right side, left side and the last one leading the formation. Destroyers stay behind the bigger ships and in there wakes, battleship Iowa protect the left flank and Missouri you have the right, stay in formation with the carriers. Cruisers you will form the outer ring of the protection zone watch for any Class A threats to the carriers or supply ships. Submarines scout ahead for anything suspicious, I expect reports every twenty minutes Shepard out.]

The floating monitors disappeared as the commander stepped away from them and turned back to Lin, "Establish direct connection with A.I.'s Lin." She ordered.

"Acknowledged ma'am." She replied as she closed her eyes and four different monitors appeared in front of the commander each one had a name under them, A.I. Samantha, A.I. Athena, A.I. Valkyrie and A.I. Numa. Robert stood behind the commander as the screens flickered to life with live feed from the other A.I.'s, each of them bowed or saluted as they appeared one after the other on screen.

Kaytusha nodded as Numa was the last one to appear on screen, "A.I.'s needless to say why I called you here correct?" she said as each of them nodded to the question.

[Of course ma'am."] Valkyrie answered bowing her head again in respect.

[We stand ready to lead and the soldiers stand ready to fight!] Athena said with enthusiasm as her red eyes flashed brightly.

[Alright then Samantha will lead the formation of supply ships, take two destroyers of your choosing as backup and recall all recon flights. Then replace the recon flights with Storm Raiders and have all pilots on alert five status till we make it through the storm. Athena you will be on the right with Missouri while Valkyrie you take the left flank with the Iowa. Lastly Numa stay in the center and be ready to deploy at a moment's notice understood?]

**I.N.D.* Guardian Ford-Class aircraft carrier **

A young man with short brown hair and wearing an American flag on his shoulder was sitting on a couch playing Fallout 3 humming to one of the songs playing. As he did Japanese man walked in with a Coke and a Dr. Pepper. Throwing the Dr. Pepper to the young man he asked,

"How long have you played that? Jeez play something else for once Rick, that game is way too old." Opening his laptop and looking on the internet.

Rick turned and said, "Oh, and how long have you been watching anime Arashi?" As he started to watch the most recent episode of Sword Art Online.

"Longer than you have been playing that game." He replied.

Captain Rick is a 23 year old man from California, he was always a caring commander that always seemed to be a bit distant from everyone. First Lieutenant Arashi was his co-pilot, a Japanese Defense Force pilot from Kyoto he was almost the complete opposite of his American friend he always was optimistic and liked to find the good part of any situation. They are part of a fighter team known as the Storm Raiders call sign Raider 2-1, they specialized in flying in harsh conditions with specially modified jets that can recon in any weather and if necessary fight back with a combination of guns and missiles.

"I'll never understand why that game is so popular, at least anime I can watch it without the threat of someone backstabbing me." Arashi replied.

Two other people walked in to the room both had Russian flags on their shoulders. One younger of the two men had short unkempt brown hair, while the older one had a clean cut both of them had trays of food from the mess hall down the way. Both of the men strolled over to the couch before the older man asked, "What's the matter American Devas having relation problem with wife?" he said in a thick Russian accent.

**A/N any text seen between **_**()**_** is the translation.**

Rick just gave the old man a cold stare and said, "Заткнись Ivan!" _(Shut up Ivan!)_

"Oh look he been working on his Russian. He getting better yes?" Ivan said.

"Here and there." Rick replied bumping fists with the two men before moving his feet off the table.

Senior Lieutenant Ivan and Sargent Arman were Rick's wingmen call sign Raider two-two. While Ivan was a joker and loved to make fun of his superiors, Arman was a cautious man that loved to scout more than he did fighting, but he was the man you wanted next to you when you had too.

Rick and Ivan were the two leading aces among all the raiders with over twenty-five missions flown and a kill ratio of nearly six to one they were highly respected and feared when the two began to argue of who was better. Ivan was watching Rick decapitate some poor person with his knife as Arman was watching SAO with Arashi.

The intercom suddenly came to life,

[ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS, REPEAT MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL STORM RAIDERS REPORT FOR DUTY!]

The four men ran out of the room for their lockers and began changing in to their G- Suits. They grabbed their helmets, Rick's was a jet black helmet with red writing on it that reading raider's in all caps, Arashi's on the other hand was green with white Japanese writing on it that read ファイター _(Fighter)_. The other two had new helmets that they didn't want to write on yet. After changing they ran to the briefing room where Samantha was waiting with the rest of the Raiders.

"What's the good word Samantha?" Arashi asked.

Samantha turned to them and said, "There is an unstable storm ahead of us, you and Raider two- two are too take off and recon this part of the storm for any danger. If you do find anything Captain; Deal with it at your own discretion, do not engage if there is any doubt you cannot can handle it. You will be the first squadron in, other squads will also be launching call on them if you need too alright?"

They shook their heads. "Ok you are to take off in thirty minutes and Raider three- one and three- two will be joining you soon after. The fleet after that will enter after once it is clear that no variable threat is present. That is all, Raiders prepare to sortie!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Deck of IND Guardian**

Rick was next to his F-18 doing flight check while Arashi checked the electronics, everything seemed to be going smooth as they checked off all the things one by one. The flight deck was scrambling with flight crews prepping other jets for takeoff as they also cleared the runway of jets coming in. Behind Rick was Ivan checking his Russian camouflage MiG(N) - 31* it had a fearsome looking armament 4x R-37 long range missiles and 2x R-77 medium-range Missiles. While Rick's F-18 sported 4x Sidewinders and 4x AMRAAM with PGM bombs. Rick was about to climb into his cockpit when the roar of an AH-1Z Viper attack helicopter caused him to stop as it began its final approach to the carrier. Ivan strolled up to him as they watched the helicopter land a bit suddenly on the carrier.

"Bit fast on land eh, Rick." Ivan snorted as the rotor blades slowed to a halt and the engine shut down.

"There are only four people I know that are alive who would make landings like that." Rick said as he shook his head as two women jumped down from the helicopter before walking towards them.

"Oh boy my luck must be rotten if I see you two before takeoff." Rick said as the two women stopped in front of them before taking off their helmets.

"Now now Captain is that anyway to treat a lady? No wonder you have no girlfriend." The taller one said as she pulled off her helmet reveling her short ginger hair with emerald green eyes.

Sergeant Maria O'Donovan and her best friend/copilot Corporal Jennifer Wei call sign Shrike 4-1, they had been together since the start of the war. They had also served under Rick's command for several operations and were personal friends of the two.

"A lady? You more of it than lady." Ivan said laughing at his own joke.

"Ok calm down Yoda, I don't want you to get hurt at your age." She shot back.

"Now that's just rude Sergeant Maria." Rick said as Ivan stopped laughing.

"Well I'm not the one who started it sir." She said as Rick looked at the second woman.

"Hey Jennifer you too see anything up there before being called back?" Rick asked.

Jennifer had undone her long black hair out of her bun and was playing with it, "No sir, but the storm was very weird almost like it appeared out of nowhere. If we would have stayed around in the area any longer, we may have been caught in it." She said looking at him with her dark brown eyes.

Rick sighed, "I hope it stays like that." He said as he turned to Ivan and motioned to the jets. "Well either way it's good to see you two we'll take it from here." He said as Ivan put on his helmet.

"Oh I would say that dinner is waiting for you inside, but Ivan got to it first." Rick added with a small grin.

"And it was lovely too bad you not there!" Ivan said walking back to his MiG laughing.

Maria scowled at Ivan, "Fucking old bat!" She yelled as Ivan climbed into his cockpit.

Ivan yelled back, "Screw you it bear not bat."

"I would but I make it a point not to fuck aging animals especially ones that can't get their dick up after a bottle of Viagra!" Maria yelled in response as Jennifer pushed Maria inside.

Rick ignored the insults as he did final check before saluting the man outside as he began to give final instructions. As Rick was in position waiting for the go signal he breathed in and out and felt his tags on his chest and said, "Please let us come home". Looking in front of him he saw the sky starting to change colors however with the radiation in the sky it glowed a nasty green color as the sun got lower in the sky, _'A nice colorful sunset. Seems like even that is a rare occasion now a days, oh what I would do for just a glimpse at the clear blue skies of California.' _Rick thought as he shook his head as an image of her appeared in his mind, _'Not now, for now all that I can do is go forward.'_ He held his the dog tags on his chest, _'Wait for me, I'll come home eventually.' _Rick readied himself as he watched Ivan's MiG launch down the carrier before Rick felt the catapult launch the F-18 down the carrier's deck, Rick instinctively lifted the stick and pulled up from the carrier. He was in the air again as Arashi brought up radar from the back seat and began to transmit their signal back to the ship. Ivan formed up with Rick and both jets headed towards the storm.

Arman looked down as they passed the Shepard of Fire, "What a ship." He whispered as he saw people raising the flag of the 4th task force.

Rick checked the coms making sure Ivan was on the same one, "Raider two-two this is Raider two-one do you copy."

"Yes sir. Reading loud and clear commander." Ivan replied.

He heard Arman saying on the other end, "Everything is going to be alright, it's going to be like last time just recon and return." As he tried to calm himself down. He had only been out here for about one month now and had only three kills and seven missions.

Rick said, "Cut the chatter Arman, you should know by now no two missions are alike. Just focus on the task at hand and we'll get through this in one piece."

"Y-yes sir." The young man said surprised at the commander's order.

"Leave him alone Rick, sure there's no such thing as two same flights, but he's still new you could let him hope for one." Arashi said.

Rick thought about it for a second and said, "True, but still keep your head on a swivel we need to be ready for anything roger."

"Roger!" Ivan said as they headed straight towards the storm, it was a clear sky no clouds anywhere.

Rick grumbled, _'I don't like it usually there are a bunch of clouds around when there is a large storm like this in the area, but there are none.' _He thought as he scanned the sky around him.

Soon however they came upon a large cloud formation that stretched from one side of the horizon to the next, "Матерь Божия!" _(Mother of God) _Arman exclaimed at the sight of the storm.

The Raiders looked at the storm in astonishment, it looked like an upside down tornado with the point of the tornado towering towards the heavens. Green and blue lighting arced across its clouds like as though there was a light show in the center of the storm.

"Good god!" Ivan exclaimed as his blood seemed to chill to the bone at the sight of the massive super storm.

Rick on the other hand activated his jet's forward camera and sent a minute long video of what the storm looked like back to the fleet, "Alright boys let's get to work shall we?" he said as the storm grew closer.

"Buckle up it going to be rough ride." Ivan said as he tightened his seat harness a little more as they entered the storm. Both pilots were hit with the full force of the storm, the wind nearly tearing the sticks from their grips as they struggled to stay on course.

"Rick something's wrong with the radar, it can't read anything in the storm! It's just a large blot on the screen." Arashi said as Rick's HUD flashed on and off before completely dying.

Rick smacked the side of it a few times after it happened, "Damn, piece of shit. Something is draining the power from my HUD." He said in frustration.

"Mine too." Ivan said as he tried to fix it.

Soon Rick's instruments started acting weird as they flickered and started to read freak out, even the fuel gauge started to fluctuate, "What the hell is with this goddamn storm, our jets should be able to withstand these waves?!" Arashi said as his instruments went out completely.

"Shepard this is raider two- one we have lost our electronics and are flying blind repeat we are flying blind." Rick tried to message out. All that was heard though was the silence of the radio behind the roar of the wind in the storm. The lights from the jet flickered as power levels continued to decrease, "Sir our engines are failing!" Arashi yelled.

The jet's both started to lose altitude as they lost power to their engines, "We are going to have to eject Arashi!" Rick yelled back as then a flash of lighting struck the jet, Rick held his hands to shield his eyes as he felt his jet dove straight down.

**504****nd**** Ardor Witches base**

**0730 hours**

Luciana Mazzei was walking down the base toward the hangers with her friend Martina Crepi, usually they would have their third friend Fernandia Malvezzi with them, but ever since that massive fuck up of an Operation, and she had to be hospitalized as well. The 504th Ardor witches have been officially taken out of service due to the amount of casualties sustained during Operation Trajanus barely a week earlier. Out of the ten combat witches on the base the operation left them with only five that were still able to fly the others had to be hospitalized for injuries sustained in the intense fighting afterward. The 504th was defeated and Venzia fell into Neuroi hands, the commander had left Takei Junko in charge while she went to command in Britannia to ask for reinforcements to be sent their way. Junko was talking to her old friend Mio Sakamoto, Fuso had heard of the defeat and decided to send supplies to the 504th to help them while they searched for new members to add to their ranks. Miyafuji Yoshika had also tagged along with the Major to help her with delivering the supplies. This was the first time Fernandia and Luciana had met the young savior of Gallia and they wanted to meet her in person to thank her for the supplies as well as see what type of person she was. The young Fuso witch was helping the soldiers on the base as they unloaded the truck while Mio and Junko were talking about the recent operation.

"Ah Luciana, Martina." Junko said as she spotted them approaching the hanger. "Please help Miyafuji unload the truck please these are supplies from Fuso."

"Yes ma'am" they replied as they head in to the hanger.

They approached the young witch and tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, excuse me but are you Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika?" Martina asked.

The young witch turned around and said with surprise, "Yes why?"

"My name is Flight Sergeant Martina Crepi and this here is my friend Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei. Nice to meet you hero of Gallia." Martina said.

Luciana only nodded and said, "Thank you for the supplies."

Yoshika smiled, "Hero? I don't know about that, but we need to help each other in our times of need don't we?" She said as she scratched her head.

Martina nodded and said, "Still after that operation we still need more witches then we need supplies, but fresh food is welcomed here."

"What happened?" Yoshika asked in curiosity.

"You didn't hear?" Martina asked as she sat on one of the large crates, "We were supposed to establish communication with the humanoid Neuroi that you discovered a year ago in Gallia. When we attempted to communicate with it a larger, more powerful hive appeared above the original one and destroyed the smaller one. It took over Venzia in a blink of an eye and we had to provide support for the evacuation. Does that sound about right Luciana?"

Luciana was helping unload the truck and only nodded in agreement.

"She was part of the first group that went in to try to communicate with them. I was sent later when word reached the base that the operation failed. We lost more than half our strength in that operation as well as our healer Fernandia Malvezzi." She looked down in defeat, "We didn't lose any witches, but lots of soldiers and civilians were killed in the confusion and we almost lost Commander Junko, but Fernandia healed her, but she was injured later on."

Yoshika only said, "Neuroi destroyed another Neuroi?"

"Yeah that what Luciana and Junko wrote down in the report I wasn't there to see it myself." Martina said standing back up and stretching.

"Are you going to get reinforcements?" Yoshika asked.

Luciana answered this time, "Our commander Federica is in Britannia trying to arrange it, but for now we are supposed to be reinforced by witches from the 503rd in Orussia and in addition 508th fleet left Liberion to assist us in taking back Venezia. They should be arriving in the next day or so."

As soon as she finished Major Sakamoto shouted at Yoshika, "Miyafuji we are heading back to base!"

"Yes Ma'am!" she shouted back.

She turned to Luciana and Martina, "I have to be going now, but it was nice getting to meet you. I know your friends will make it and I hope for the best for the rest of you."

Luciana nodded and Martina said, "I know it was nice to meet you too Miyafuji. Just leave some Neuroi for us we won't be out of action for long. "

As they Major Sakamoto and Miyafuji were going to leave the air raid siren went off. Junko ran to the radio as the witches gathered around her.

Junko turned around and said, "Neuroi have been spotted attacking our reinforcements from Orussia, they are requesting help. Mio I need your help since the 504th is not up to combat readiness yet."

Mio laughed, "Once more into the sky right Junko? Miyafuji ready the Strikers we are going to help."

"Roger." She said as she jumped out of the truck and pulled off the cover on the truck revealing two striker units in the back.

"Luciana, Martina get ready to sortie." Junko said.

"Yes Ma'am!" They ran into the hanger and got in to their striker units Luciana grabbed her Anti-Tank rifle and Martina grabbed her MG42. As they did the remaining members of the 504th arrived at the hanger Suma Amaki and Patricia Schade. They were briefed on the situation and quickly responded the same way.

Junko got into her striker and summoned her familiar, before grabbing her Type 99 machine gun and said, "All units launch!" as she took off and was joined by the rest of the squad.

"Where is the convoy?" she asked the men in the tower.

"South towards Africa they were going to enter port soon ma'am." The man responded.

"Roger. Mio you see anything?" she asked Mio who was fling right next to her.

Mio activated her magic eye and looked straight ahead and saw the engagement with multiple Neuroi's of various sizes only three witches were in combat with them. "Straight ahead three witches are engaged in combat right now."

"This is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko. Do you read me convoy?"

"Da Flight Lieutenant this is the Captain Pavel of the Convey 89 we need help. Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny, Wing Commander Huberta von Bonin and Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel are engaging the enemy, but they are not retreating and they are trying to sink the convey, we already lost four ships ma'am."

"Ok Captain Pavel don't worry we are in route-. "Before Junko was able to finish her sentence one of the Neuroi's beam cut in to the flagship sinking it. After that there was only static on the channel.

Mio grunted in frustration that they didn't make it in time as another destroyer was cut in half by the beam.

"All units engage and destroy the Neuroi." Junko said as head towards the battlefield.

Flight Lieutenant Nowotny was supposed to be the reinforcement's from the 503rd joint fighter wing along with her wingman Ottilie and Wing Commander Bonin, but when they were almost to the port they were attacked by a pair of heavy bombers and drone sized versions of the Neuroi. The three witches had been fighting for some time now, but were unable to save the doomed ships now they were running out of ammo and magic.

"Lieutenant I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up," Ottilie said to Nowotny as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry reinforcements are in route we just need to hold out till then, focus on supporting the Wing Commander." Nowotny said to her wingman as she reloaded her MG-42. Wing Commander Bonin was a witch of 26 years old. She shouldn't be even fighting since her shield didn't work anymore and her magic power was greatly weaken by age, but she insisted since she had never refused a good fight and joined the other two witches under protest.

Ottilie grunted in anger as the MG42 bullets just bounced off the heavy Neuroi without so much as a scratch on the outer armor.

"That armor's too thick we need something bigger!" Bonin shouted. The destroyers that were escorting them had been some of the first ships destroyed in the initial assault. Now they were facing defeat in the eyes and Bonin did not want to admit it, but they wouldn't last much longer without support.

Out of nowhere the Neuroi's side armor exploded in a flash of light. _'An Anti-Tank Rifle? From where?'_ Bonin thought as she looked to her side and saw the seven reinforcement witches from the 504th base.

"I thought we came here because you weren't combat effective Junko." Bonin said with a smile as the reinforcements gathered around her.

"Well we thought that since you took the time to come here we might as well show you the sights." Junko said as she held out her hand.

"Well I would be most thankful if you did that." Bonin replied shaking her hand. "But first let's deal with these bastard's first." She said turning towards the Neuroi.

"Of course are your girls ready?" Junko asked the Nowotny and Ottilie.

"Ready and willing." They yelled in unison.

"Junko we fought this type of Neuroi before, they have heavy armor and are very well armed don't underestimate them." Sakamoto said as the squadron split up to avoid the Neuroi lasers.

"Split the targets don't give them a moments rest!" Junko yelled as they charged in.

Kittel formed up behind Nowotny as they tag teamed one of the heavy Neuroi bombers with Bonin, Junko and Amaki.

Luciana provide covering fire with her anti- tank rifle as Martina and Patricia charged at another heavy bomber.

Sakamoto and Miyafuji focused their attacks on the drone Neuroi luring them away from the heavy bombers.

'_Where did these Neuroi come from?! Our radar should have been able to detect them before they attacked the ships!" _Junko thought as she dodged right and left while trying to draw its fire from Bonin.

"Focus fire on its center Luciana I think I saw the core!" Martina yelled firing at the spot before it had a chance to regenerate.

Luciana focused her rifle and steadied her aim as she followed Martina's tracers to the center of the target before squeezing the trigger. The rifle kicked back as its .55 caliber round flew towards the Neuroi bomber, upon impact the round blew straight through the Neuroi as it let out a shriek as it flew towards Luciana firing lasers everywhere.

Sakamoto chased down three drones, firing short bursts of her Type 99 she managed to down two before the third dove toward the sea in an effort to evade her shots. Miyafuji saw that and fired a quick deflection shot destroying the drone before deploying a shield shielding her from the debris. "Nice Miyafuji stay with me!" Sakamoto said as more drones tried to get behind them.

"Roger!" Miyafuji said as they both started firing as the drones behind them as they came into range.

**Captain Rick Walker**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

Rick kept his eyes closed and waited to hear the splash of water against the jet with the calling of the grim reaper summoning his soul to the devil, but no such splash was heard and Rick opened his eyes and instead of them falling out of the sky they were flying straight as though nothing happened. Rick grabbed the stick out of fear while doing a looking at all his systems, his HUD was active and all the electronics had power. It was the outside of the jet however caught Rick's eye it was a nice clear day complete with blue skies and nice clear water.

"Arashi you ok back there?" Rick asked remembering his copilot, "Raider two-two, where are you?" he added looking over his shoulder trying to find his wingman.

After a few seconds a small groan was heard over the radio as a response to Rick's question, "Ah, my head." Arashi said as he tried to regain his focus.

"Arashi thank god are you injured?" Rick asked as he turned around to look at him.

Arashi felt something wet slowly moving down his face, "No I'm o-." Looking at his sleeve he saw a bright red stain, "Bleeding." He said as he undid his helmet and felt for the wound.

"Bleeding?! How bad is it?!" Rick yelled as Arashi took off his glove and found the wound.

"Not that bad it's just a cut on my head." Arashi said calmly as he inspected his helmet, "I think I hit my monitor when we started to fall." He said reaching for the first aid kit.

"Ok take it easy let me see if I can find land." Just then over the radio Rick heard a small moan, "Ivan is that you?" he asked looking at his radar he saw that Ivan's MiG was at his 5 o'clock low.

"Оставьте меня в покое дорогая. Просто еще одна минута или тридцать." Ivan said in more of a groan _(Leave me alone dear. Just another minute or thirty.)_

"Hey Arashi is your radio off?" Rick said as he cleared his throat

"Yeah why?" Arashi asked as Rick brought the radio as close as he could to his mouth, "Wake up you fucking old bear!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"AHH!" was the response on the other side as Ivan woke up startled by the yelling," Не ешь меня! "He yelled. _(Don't eat me!)_

Rick just shook his head as he lowered his throttle to form up next to the MiG, "Why the hell would I want to eat an old ass bear like you? You probably taste like old boots at best." Rick said as Ivan watched him form up.

"Fuck you I was having nice dream of glorious wife and children." Ivan said looking around, "Where are we?" he added shaking his head, trying to clear his vision.

"I wish I knew." Rick answered back before noticing in the back of the MiG Arman was just starting to wake up as he bobbed his head back and forth.

"Are we dead?" he said looking around at the clear blue skies.

"No, we are very much alive Arman." Arashi said bandaging his head from the wound.

"Oh." Arman said sadly as Ivan laughed out loud, "What you eager to die Arman? You still young have much to look forward too and do!" he said checking all his instruments.

"Cut the chatter you two." Rick said as he looked at his digital map, it said no signal. _'What the fuck. No signal?!'_ He thought, "Ivan is your map working?"

"Um, yeah it work before storm now no." Ivan said inspecting his map before hitting it, "Какашка!" He shouted. _(Piece of shit!)_

Rick sighed, "Well shit, Arashi see if you can raise the fleet, Arman see if you can also, Ivan me and you will look for some kind of land we shouldn't be that far from Britain if we are out of the storm and everyone keep an eye out for any ships or something like that."

"Wait a minute wasn't it close to evening when we left?" Arashi asked looking around.

"I know Arashi." Rick grunted looking at his digital clock that flashed 00:00.

"You know what?" Ivan asked also punching his clock in anger.

"Well if you had a brain somewhere in that skull of yours, you would know that the sun was setting as we left." Rick said looking for any type of ship.

"Sir he's saying that the position of the sun right now does not match the time we left. If you look at it now it's heading towards the middle of the sky not setting." Arman said as Ivan just answered back with an unimpressed oh.

Upon closer inspection of the remaining instruments, there were a lot of certain types that worked, but any GPS or satellite related equipment seemed to be broken as well as personal cell phones, _'Well this is fuckin weird, no cell phones, GPS or satellite reception it's almost like we've fallen off the end of the face of the Earth. What in the world happened to us' _He thought.

Arashi shook his head in anger, "Sir I cannot raise the fleet or anyone else for that matter." He reported as Arman said the same for him.

"So what now?" Ivan asked as he leaned back in his pilot's seat, "We're out here all alone cut off from the fleet." He sighed, "What you Americans call fubar I think."

"Are you not concerned that we could get hit at any time by Vector?" Arman asked in a very concerned tone as he double checked his radar screen and looked around concurringly around the jet.

"No not really at the very least our armaments are working so if they do decide to attack we can deal with them." Arashi said as a small static noise peaked his attention, "I think I got something."

Rick started to pick the strange noise also at first it seemed like a jumbled up radio message, "Do you think you can clean it up a bit Arashi?" Rick asked tapping his helmet seeing if it was broken.

"No it looks to be an old military channel it may clear if we get closer to the signal." Arashi said curiously as he made a note of the channel. Soon after flying in all directions they figured out that the signal got stronger when they headed south east of their location. The radio chatter seemed to clean it's self in till they finally heard something that they clearly understood.

[Radio] [Wing Commander we can't hold them here we need additional support!] A young woman said as different machine guns were heard in the background.

[Stand your ground! We'll hold them focus fire on the bomber type then work your way down.] Another young woman said as what Rick thought was propeller sound in the background.

"Sounds like they're in serious trouble sir." Arman said as they also picked up the message.

Rick thought about the possibility of it being a trap or something else, '_Should we help? It could be a trap, but if it's legit then we could be of some help. Maybe we could get some answers from them or maybe they have an actual map that works.' _Rick continued to think when he heard a scream on the radio that brought him out of his thoughts.

[Ottilie are you ok?!] A different voice asked as more machine gun fire was heard.

[It got close, but I'm ok.] The one called Ottilie responded, she sounded exhausted and was breathing heavily. [I can't hold out much longer.]

[Hold on I'll be right there.] Another said as more voices of concern steamed through the radio.

"What do you think Rick?" Arashi asked Rick as they listened in to the chatter.

"Do not respond to them. We don't know anything about where we are or who those girls are. For all we know it could be a fake distress signal trying to lure our task force right into an ambush." Rick said.

"But Rick if it's a real emergency shouldn't we help them?" Arman asked looking over at Rick though his cockpit.

"I said we weren't going to answer back. I never said we wouldn't check it out." Rick said looking at Arman grinning under his mask.

Arman gulped in response as he felt the jet accelerate towards the signal. After a few minutes Arman spotted something in the distance, "Sir I think I see smoke in front of us sir." Rick looked up and there was a lot of smoke and what looked like a large battle happening in front of them.

Rick squinted to try to see what was happening and when he could finally see it the battlefield ahead he could not believe his eyes. "What the fuck?!" he said as he broke left suddenly catching Arashi off guard.

"Agh, take it easy Rick." Arashi said as he watched Ivan speed past him before turning around to regroup.

"What is problem? Sound off next turn." Ivan asked sounding very annoyed looking at Rick who was staring at the battle raging ahead, "What you look at?" Ivan said.

Rick felt his jaw open in disbelief and repeated in a lower voice, "What the fuck?!" He could not even begin to describe what he was seeing as the rest of his squad saw what he had seen all of them had the exact same reaction.

In front of them above smoldering wreckages of ships, appeared to be girls with metal legs flying and fighting against some two large unidentified black objects that looked to be shooting some type of red beam at the girls. Rick watched as two of the girls flew above the battle before executing a perfect split S down towards the large object.

"So anyone see girl flying with metal leg, perform advance combat maneuver while crazy black object shoot red laser at them?" Ivan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah we do." Arashi said as he just stared in wonder at what he was witnessing.

"Hehe ok I not crazy yet." Ivan said.

Arashi's eyes were as big as plates and he felt his blood run cold as they watched this impossible battle take place right in front of them.

Ivan was looking in amazement at the battle unfold when Arman just started laughing out and crying, "WHERE ARE WE?!" he shouted before Ivan heard a thud behind him. When Arashi looked at Arman he was slumped over in his seat knocked out as his brain collapsed at the sight of the battle.

'_What- no where are we?!" _Rick thought as they watched the battle ensue.

**Major Sakamoto**

Sakamoto shot down another three drones when her gun clicked empty, "Shit." She mumbled out as she dropped it and drew her sword, they had been fighting for nearly twenty minutes and they have shot down the virtually all of the drones yet the heavy bombers were still operational and proving to be tougher than the last ones they fought.

"Mio." Sakamoto heard as Junko flew up next to her, "HQ just radioed in the Romagna fleet has been dispatched to help us, but two new contacts have appeared on the radar and are coming straight for us." She said loading her Type 99 with her last magazine.

Sakamoto growled angrily, "If it's going to come to a last stand take everyone and leave Junko, I will buy you enough time to leave." She said gripping her sword tightly.

"No Major I will stay with you!" Miyafuji said coming behind Junko.

"Miyafuji! You will obey my orders and leave the battlefield! This is not you're your last fight, the 501st still needs you." Sakamoto said holding the young witch that she had trained. "I remember when I first met you, I knew you had potential yet you surpassed my expectations, don't waste them here by trying to save me."

"No I will stay with you we can still win! We have too!" She yelled back, "I refuse to believe that we can't beat these Neuroi!"

"Miyafuji." Sakamoto said as she saw the determination in her eyes, _'That look it's the one of a true warrior of Fuso.' _Sakamoto stared in awe before letting out one of her famous laughs, "Aright I like that look in your eye Miyafuji! Let's win this one!" she said slapping Miyafuji on the back. "What are your orders Junko?" she asked.

"Redouble your efforts on the one Wing Commander Bonin is facing, Luciana, Martina, Patricia keep the other one at bay. As soon as we destroy this one we will focus on the next understood?"

**Captain Rick Walker**

Arman had regained his consciousness as the two jets continued to watch at a distance the situation that appeared to be degrading every second, "Oh good you back." Ivan said a bit annoyed to Arman as he heard Arman adjust his seat buckle. "It appears that the signal was not fake." Ivan said looking at Rick.

"So what do you want to do Rick? Engage or head towards land?" Arashi asked as they surveyed the battlefield from afar.

Rick looked at Ivan who only nodded before remembering what the commander told him, _'It is our job, no our duty to protect the people of this world. That is your job as a soldier in the 4__th__ and I will accept nothing less than your best efforts to do so. Even if it means your life use it to save someone another human being, but make sure to take a hundred enemies with you. You wouldn't want to go to hell alone now would you?'_

'_Ah fuck it.'_ Rick thought as he gave a light chuckle, "Alright boys even if it means our lives let's help out these girls. Time to figure out where we are and find out what the fuck is going on here."

'_I hope we get some answers out of them at the very least.'_

* * *

**MCCUU- (Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform) The current battledress uniform of the United States Marine Corps and some United States Navel personal intended for wear in the field or for working parties.**

**NWU- (Navy Working Uniform) Based off of the Marines MCCUU are the standard working uniforms for the United States Navy. Normally worn when other uniforms could get ruined or are inappropriate for the task at hand.**

**I.N.D. - (Independent) A prefix used to identify A.I. ships that have sworn no loyalty to any Nation or to the United Nations and therefore does not have to abide by any military laws or orders.**

**MiG-31(N) - N stands for Naval variant, created when Russian received design plans for the F-18 it is lighter than the original MiG-31, has standard foldable wings and comes with a tail hook. Usually camouflaged the same blue and white as the Su-33.**

**Done at last hopefully everyone likes the updated version better than the original and I would like to thank everyone for putting up with the hiatus. I'm still accepting any O.C.'s you send me and I'll more than likely put them into the story now or later on either way they will get in. Till next time everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2-Mistakes

**Hey Everyone Recon here,**

**Second Chapter finished at last, I was reading the original chapter's one and two before I started my rewrite of the chapter. As I did I couldn't shake the feeling that the battle between the Witches and the Neuroi was way too short for my liking so I scrapped it and restarted from scratch. Just to let everyone know that since I did that the original third chapter will be scrapped as well. As for when that chapter will be finished I have no idea, but for now everyone in enjoy the new chapter and I would like to thank everyone that has favorited/ followed the story as well as everyone that helped me make this story possible.**

**Disclaimer- The Strike Witch series is owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Mistake

**Captain Clarissa Anderson**

**0805 hours**

**Livorno, Romagna**

Clarissa brushed a few strains of her brownish hair as she waited outside a pastry shop by the military naval base in Livorno for the supply shipment from Orussia. Looking at her watch she scowled in anger, _'Late again. Could it kill them to at least try to be on time once in a while?!'_ she thought reaching into her flight jacket pocket and pulling out a small whiskey container. Swishing around the contents a little before taking a small swig of the whiskey. _'Oh well I must admit I don't mind the scenery.' _She thought looking out over the ocean as a cool sea breeze brought the smell of the ocean to her and she felt a moment of peace come about her. At five foot eight Clarissa is a nineteen year old witch from the United States of Liberion with four years of combat under her and nearly two hundred confirmed kills. Leaving everything at home to join the witches she saw the chance to join as a chance for a new adventure. Now that her adventure almost over with her retirement date slowly approaching she took one last job which is to train new witches in combat. Feeling a strong sense of duty to train the next generation in their adventure, like her mentor before her, she joined the 278th reserve fighter group.

'_Makes you forget everything even the damn war.'_ Right then the door to the pastry shop opened and a young girl with light brown hair came out holding two cakes in one hand while trying to balance two tea cups in the other. Clarissa stood up and ran to the young girl as she began to lose her balance, "Jeez Nadya I said call me if you need help!" she said grabbing the two tea cups before they fell over.

"Ahh съжалявам капитан." Nadya said with a frown on her face. _(sorry Captain.) _Ensign Nadya Mira of the 278th was one of the new witches Captain Clarissa had to train, she had light brown hair with dark blue eyes and she wore a standard issue uniform with white stockings. Born in Moesia she joined the witches on her fifteen birthday shortly before Venezia fell and as a result was sent straight to the front. Receiving minimal basic training she has been the one Captain Clarissa has worked with the most, having the least amount of training out of the entire group. She is a very nervous girl around other people she doesn't know, which has affected her ability to work in a group. Her goal is that one day to become a witch that other people will rely on like the ones in the Joint Fighter Wings.

Clarissa just shook her head at the young witch before setting the cups down, "You can't do everything yourself so don't try too. Same goes for fighting, you have to speak up in combat if you need help. When the fighting reaches its climax remember that you have your teammates and they will help you fight." She said as Nadya sat down across from her and continued listening silently, "Remember that as part of a squadron they need to help each other out and can't afford to be quiet only the veterans can work together without communicating, but even then they still have to communicate with each other.

"However." Clarissa said in a changing to a more caring tone, "Your wish to become stronger is commendable, knowing that you can take care of yourself allows your team and me especially to know that we can count on you to make the right decisions in combat." Clarissa said causing Nadya to blush a little.

"Now there's the face I like to see." Clarissa said smiling at Nadya, "Don't push yourself too hard, all of us had to start somewhere."

"Even you Captain?" Nadya said with a faint smile.

"Of course me! What do you think us aces just woke up one morning and became aces? Every ace you meet worked hard to get where they are." Clarissa said pouring some whiskey into her tea and taking a sip, "Ahh that's some good stuff." She said mixing her drink.

"I thought Flight Lieutenant Ivana said no drinking while on duty ma'am." Nadya said watching the Captain put the flask into her jacket pocket.

"She did, but all we are doing is enjoying tea and cake while waiting for the shipment to arrive right Sergeant?" Clarissa said winking.

Nadya thought about what the Captain told her before nodding in agreement and taking a bit of her cake. Clarissa laughed as she also took a bit, "Thought so." She said savoring the strawberry filing of the cake. The two witches enjoyed their cakes while talking about aces from around the world.

"Ehh?! You know Charlotte Yeager?!" Nadya exclaimed nearly dropping her fork at Clarissa's response.

Clarissa just blinked at the question, "Yeah we used to serve in the same fighter wing back in 42 to 43." She said downing the rest of her tea, "Ah those were some good times, she was always so caring towards everyone, yet if you challenged her to something related to speed she was always ready to prove you wrong. She saved my tail a few times back then as well." She said laughing a little, "I still claim that nothing is faster than Shirley if she puts her mind to it." Clarissa went and rambled on a little bit more about her past when an air raid siren broke the moment. Without so much as a moment's hesitation both witches jumped off and broke into a sprint towards the naval base. Barely a few minutes later the two burst into the radio room, "Report what is going on here!" Clarissa said walking over to the officer in charge while zipping her flight jacket up.

"Ma'am, the convey of ships from Orussia have been ambushed by a large Neuroi force." The man said as another yelled from across the room, "They are taking heavy casualties and are requesting naval and witch support!"

"Where is there location?" Clarissa asked the men.

"Southwest between here and Porto!" One of the men answered back

Clarissa gritted her teeth, "Contact the 278th reserve fighter group tell them Captain Clarissa Anderson and Sergeant Nadya Mira are heading to assist!" she yelled grabbing Nadya on her way out.

Nadya was surprised by her Captains quick response, but followed her anyway as they ran towards their parked cargo truck and pulled the cover off reveling their striker units.

Pulling a pair of fighter gloves out of her jacket Clarissa slipped them on before slinging four cans of M2 Browning ammo over either shoulder before taking belts out of the last two and wrapping them around her body. Nadya lifted her Fliegerhammer over her shoulder and strapped a Karlsland Luger to her side, while she did Clarissa jumped into her striker and her black crow familiar appeared, "Come on Nadya we don't have a second to lose." She said grabbing her M2 Browning and launched. Nadya jumped into her striker as her familiar's ears and tail appeared before taking off to join her Captain.

**Flight Lieutenant Takeo Junko**

Takeo strafed the heavy armored Neuroi trying to get its attention to create an opening for Flight Lieutenant Nowotny and her wingman snuck up on the other side of the Neuroi. Using the small opening created by Takeo, Bonin started a run on the Neuroi from underneath with Amaki who provided a shield to the aging witch.

"Initiate attack!" Takeo ordered climbing away from the Neuroi before flipping over and diving back down. 7.92×57mm and 20×72RB rounds impacted the heavy armored Neuroi from three sides chipping away at it's the armor. Takeo stopped shooting as she passed the Neuroi barely 20 meters from its armor before continuing to fire as she sped away from the Neuroi as she dove away. '_Armor's still too thick, we need additional firepower." _She thought as static interrupted her thoughts.

[Flight Lieutenant Junko this is Flight Lieutenant Ivana Kozhedub of the 278th reserve fighter group, do you require assistance?] A heavy Orussian accented voice asked Takeo.

Junko banked hard left to go around for another attack run as she heard the Orussian witch talk.

[Ivana this is Junko we do require assistance from any available witches you can spare. Our location is just south of our base near Livorno.]

[Роджер! We have a pair of scouts near there that are already in route, in the meantime I will scramble our group!] _(Roger!)_

[Thank you, please hurry Wing Commander Bonin with us and she is showing signs of fatigue.]

[Commander Bonin is with you?! We are in route Junko!] Ivana said before signing off.

Junko returned her focus to the Neuroi in front of her as Bonin and Amaki flew up next to her, Bonin looked exhausted as she pushed her self-off of Amaki before smiling weakly at Junko, "Flight Lieutenant, I think it's about time we ended this battle."

**Captain Clarissa Anderson**

**In route to engagement**

As they neared the battlefield plumes of smoke appeared over the ocean signaling that the fleet was either destroyed or almost destroyed. Clarissa checked her M2 Browning and tightened the strap on the ammo boxes she carried before turning to look at her wingman, Nadya had a mixed look of worry and fear on her face as she raised her shaking hand to release the safety on her Fliegerhammer. Clarissa throttled back and fell in line with her wingman before pulling her close, "Remember Nadya this is real combat now not the simulation battles that you've done in the past." Clarissa said as she looked into Nadya's dark blue eyes.

"R-right ma'am." Nadya replied with a scared tone.

"Hey no need to get scared now, I'm here with you so I'll be watching your back. Just follow my lead and remember what I taught you about fighting Neuroi ok?" Clarissa replied with a confident smile.

Nadya felt her hand stop trembling as the older witch held her close, "Yes ma'am." Nadya said as she nodded her head and felt the Captain loosen her grip on her.

"Alright then let's go give the 504th some support." Clarissa said patting Nadya on her shoulder before taking the lead.

'_Don't freeze, don't freeze.' _Nadya repeated in her head as she released the safety on her Fliegerhammer. Not paying attention to the Captain she smacked her head on to Clarissa's hand that grabbed her causing her to stop, "Captain?" she asked as Clarissa's gaze was focused upward. Nadya looked also and tried to see what the commander was looking, squinting her eyes she saw a flash of some light not too far above them, "What is that ma'am?" Nadya asked as Clarissa kept a stone cold face.

"I don't know." She said as she let go of Nadya and activated her radio.

[Base this is Captain Anderson come in base.] She said as Nadya watched the object.

[Captain this is base over.] One of the officers on duty responded.

[Base me and my wingman have spotted an unknown object circling the battlefield please advise over.]

[Captain this is Ivana the only thing up there with you right now are fellow witches and Neuroi, if they are not witches then shoot it down. Support the 504th at any cost understood?] Flight Lieutenant Ivana responded calmly as Clarissa nodded her head at the orders.

[Roger ma'am we are engaging scouts.] Clarissa responded as she watched the now Neuroi in front of them bank right returning back towards them. Clarissa sped off to intercept the Neuroi with Nadya right behind her, "Alright listen closely Nadya, these Neuroi must be scouts looking for an opening to ambush the witches. We are not going to give them that chance, aim head of them and fire a barrage, we need to get them to focus on us not the 504th. Remember though that they are faster than us so aim farther ahead of them then normal and I'll finish them off." Clarissa said pulling Nadya ahead of her to get a better shot, "Don't freeze." Clarissa whispered to Nadya as she pasted her and took lead.

**Captain Rick Walker**

Ivan, Arashi and Arman watched as these strange girls engaged the black objects aggressively not letting up the string of attacks by even a moment, each time one was down strafing the object another girl would start hers. '_Their teamwork is amazing!' _Arashi thought as each of them focused on their role of either strafing or supporting without a second thought as Rick gave a light chuckle, "Alright boys even if it means our lives let's help out these girls. Time to figure out where we are and find out what the fuck is going on here."

Ivan pounded on his cockpit in excitement, "URA! Let's show them what for!" the Russian yelled out as they readied Rick readied his AMRAAM missiles and Ivan readied his R-37 missiles. Not even a moment later an alarm beeped throughout the cockpit as Rick was a little surprised by the sudden alarm and begin to overlook what was wrong.

"Motherfucker!" Rick shouted trying to fix the problem, "Arashi our missiles are not arming." Rick told Arashi as he continued to try to figure out the problem. "Fuck must be a problem with the electronics in the missiles." Rick concluded still trying what he could to arm the missile.

Ivan after hearing that checked his and slammed his fist into the computer, "Stupid, fucking, кусок дерьма плоскости!" He yelled out in anger as Armin tried to calm him down so he doesn't break anything important. _(piece of shit plane!)_

After trying a few more times Arashi heard a small beep on his radar screen, "Rick I got an unidentified bogies ahead to our left about the same altitude as us." Arashi said turning around to look.

Rick took his eyes off the battlefield and turned to look in the direction that Arashi had pointed out, sure enough ahead of them to the left were two dots coming towards them. Rick watched them as the lead held some type of large rectangular object over her shoulder which looked like a massive rocket launcher, _'Looks like the girls are getting reinforcements, but what the hell is that thing?!' _Rick thought as he watched the girls point it away from them before multiple streaks of white smoke come from either side of the object. Rick's face went pale from fear as he watched the streaks fly closer as he realized what was happening, "IVAN DIVE DIVE!" he shouted pushing the stick down as Ivan followed narrowly avoiding the barrage of rockets that streaked close to where the two jets were going to be.

Both jets flew down as tracers flew over their canopies as well as other rockets, "Arashi get those girls on the radio now! They think we are the enemy!" Rick yelled twisting the jet right and left trying to dodge the fire from the incoming flying girls. "Ivan right!" He yelled pulling his jet into a hard left turn while also climbing away. Rick felt his body being shoved into the seat by the G-forces as he tried to keep a firm grip on his stick. Arashi felt his sweat pour off his face as he tried to reach for the radio to change its frequency_, 'Come on! Just a little more!'_ he thought as he reached for it.

Ivan made a hard right to escape only to find both girls blocking their exit, "Блядь!" _(bitch) _Ivan shouted as he pulled his stick lifting his jet above the girls showing his underside to them. Ivan could feel as bullets found their mark as his jet shuddered and his alarm screeched in his ears , "Jesus Christ!" he shouted as a bullet went straight through his cockpit from underneath and proceeded to go straight through the top canopy causing him to let go of the stick. "Arman eject! Eject!" he shouted grabbing the ejection cords just as his computer showed that the jet fuel tanks had been hit. Ivan felt his seat being pushed away from the jet as the ejection seats blew both pilots through what remained of the canopy and away from the now burning jet just enough to avoid a deadly explosion that engulfed it as the jets unused ordinance exploded in a fireball.

**Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei**

Martina growled at the Neuroi as she reloaded her MG-42 and replaced the overheated barrel, "Luciana I'm going in cover me! Come on Patti!" she yelled charging head long with Patricia into the fight. Under usual circumstances Martina would work with Fernanda who would lead the attack with Martina engaging in her classic hit and run tactics. However the young witch had to instead work as vanguard so Luciana could concentrate on destroying the core. "I don't have many bullets left Martina. I hope you have a plan." Patricia said loading her last belt of .30 into her M1919. Martina looked back at Patricia and smiled, "Don't worry I have an idea."

As they got close Luciana fired over them blowing the center apart, in the right side of the corner partially covered by armor was the red core.

[Core sighted!] Luciana said to the team as they got close.

"Roger Luciana, charge!" Martina yelled pushing her striker to the limit trying to gain speed. Patricia did the same. Both witches faced the Neuroi head on as it increased the power behind its attack with each blast of laser holding more and more power behind it. Martina didn't seem to be fazed by the increase in power as she began to use her acrobatic skills to dodge in between the deadly lasers, but Patricia was slowly falling behind unable to keep up with Martina's acrobatic skills.

Patricia watched in vain as Martina sped away from her as she kept getting hit with laser after laser from the Neuroi.

[Martina! You're leaving Patricia behind!] Junko yelled at Martina watching the two witches charge straight at the Neuroi.

Martina looked behind her to see Patricia take hit after hit of lasers against her shield before she felt her shield being hit with a single concentrated blast of laser that caught her off guard. Martina screamed as her shield was pushed back into her face from the sudden blast knocking her out. Luciana watched in horror as Martina began to plummet straight down towards the ocean.

[Martina!] She shouted as she saw Patricia drop her weapon and dive after her while trying to hold her shield in place. Luciana pulled the bolt on her rifle and aimed at the core of the Neuroi, holding her breath she pulled the trigger back slowly only to hear a spine chilling click of an empty magazine. Luciana quickly tried to reload her rifle as Patricia continued to dive toward Martina, cursing herself over her mistake in her head she heard the familiar sound of a rifle also being shot and looked up to see the Neuroi's core explode into to fragments as the rest of the Neuroi glowed completely white before exploding in a shower of white fragments. Looking behind her was a green eyed amber haired girl, wearing a Gallian uniform and holding a smoking Anti-Tank rifle using her forearm as a stand, "Bonjour ma'am." The young witch said cycling the bolt on her Anti-tank rifle.

Luciana stared at her in fear as she turned back to look for Martina, when she did she saw Patricia and Major Sakamoto carrying an unconscious Martina around their shoulders as Miyafuji examined her. Luciana felt a wave of relief engulf her at the sight of her friend being ok. Sighing heavily she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was the same witch that had shot the Neuroi, "Sorry we took so long is your friend ok down there?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I think so, um if you don't mind who are you?" Luciana asked turning to the witch.

"Oh my apologies ma'am I'm Corporal Joan Demozay of the 278th reserve fighter group at your service ma'am." She said bowing her head a little.

Luciana bowed back, "Thank you for helping me I'm Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei of the 504th Ardor Witches." Luciana said as she saw a fireball behind Demozay.

**Captain Clarissa Anderson**

Clarissa and Nadya were definitely struggling against the Neuroi, after the first barrage of rockets didn't work Clarissa decided to go after the one that dove away from them rather than them trying to keep up with the one that took off straight up. Then that one decided to take off straight up as well into an impossible vertical climb. _'Damn I knew some of these things were fast, but this is ridiculous!' _she thought as she tried lead the target with her M2, but to her disarray each burst of the M2 was countered swiftly by the Neuroi. Back when she was in the states she had heard a few stories of small Neuroi being able to go faster after ejecting a piece of themselves, but these ones didn't even have to do that. Not only that something wasn't sitting right with her about these Neuroi most of it being that this engagement was the longest she had ever had with a Neuroi that didn't shoot back. Not once did this Neuroi even try to shoot back which made her on edge for her inexperienced wingman. Then the two Neuroi decided to split up one going left and one going right, both of the witches happened to be in the flight path of the one on the right as it flew almost directly into them. Nadya was aiming her Fliegerhammer at the jets as they broke off, following the one on the left she did not notice the one on the right as it turned almost right into them. "Stop!" Clarissa yelled raising her shield to block the Neuroi's path while pulling Nadya closer with one hand in case it tried to aim for her.

As adrenaline raised through her veins Clarissa saw the world move in slow motion as the Neuroi pulled up to dodge she saw that it did not have its usual black armor color, instead it had a blue and white pattern to it with grey on the bottom. The design of the craft was unlike anything she had ever seen before and underneath were various rocket looking things like the ones the Fliegerhammer used, but the size of the rockets the Neuroi had made the Fliegerhammer ones look like toys. Nadya was caught off guard as the Neuroi passed ahead, but saw the Captain raise her M2 with one hand and fire off the last of her belt into it as it passed. As it passed by both witches were pushed back from a searing blast of superheated air that seemed to come from behind the Neuroi.

Clarissa heard Nadya scream as the heated blast hit a part of her body that wasn't behind the shield as she continued to fire in till her M2 fired the last of her belt, the Neuroi bellowed out smoke from two holes in the back of it as two things flew out of the front of it moments before the entire Neuroi exploded in a ball of fire and fell towards the ocean. '_What the fuck?!'_ she thought as she watched as burning parts of the once Neuroi fall towards the ocean. A small whimper behind her snapping her head back into reality, "Nadya?!" She said turning to see the young witch holding the side of her hip were her uniform was blackened by the heat, she had dropped her Fliegerhammer and was just trying to cover the open wound. Clarissa immediately opened her flight jacket and pulled ripped a piece of her uniform off before placing it over the open wound and applying pressure.

[Base! Base! This is Captain Clarissa Nadya is injured! Requesting immediate medical assistance!] Clarissa shouted wrapping the wound as Nadya tried to hold back her tears.

Looking behind her she saw the two things that had flew out of the Neuroi deployed parachutes and were falling towards the ocean. Growling in anger she aimed her M2 before realizing that it was unloaded. Clarissa turned to see her wingman still wincing in pain as her striker started to sputter, "Hey Nadya! Nadya! Stay awake!" Clarissa said grabbing the young witch as she began to fall.

Nadya smiled at Clarissa, "Sorry Captain I messed up again." She said.

Clarissa was now trying to keep a calm face as she choked up her words, "N-No you did g-great N-nadya." She said trying to keep the young witch awake.

"Liar." Nadya mumbled out as she fell limp in Clarissa's arms.

Clarissa felt a chill crawl up her spine as she felt Nadya's strikers die out and fell off her legs. Feeling Nadya's throat, Clarissa felt a light pulse, _'She's exhausted.'_ She thought as a sigh of relief came over her as she heard a striker engine approach her.

Miyafuji and Sakamoto had heard Clarissa's frantic call for a medic over the radio as soon as Miyafuji had finished healing Martina. Demanding that she go help Sakamoto had given in and informed Junko of the situation. Upon arriving Sakamoto and Miyafuji found the Captain hugging an unconscious younger witch with a piece of a uniform wrapped around her. Sakamoto flew up to the Captain as she smiled at the two as they approached, "Thank goodness you're here." She said still hugging the young witch.

"I'm Major Sakamoto Mio and this is Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika we heard your request for a medic." She said as Miyafuji approached the pair.

"Miyafuji Yoshika? The hero of Gallia." The Captain said as a tear streamed down her face, "She's in good hands then." She said happier than ever.

**Captain Rick Walker**

Arashi watched in horror as pieces of Ivan's MiG fell into the ocean as they continued to circle the wreckage Arashi spotted two parachutes, but had no way of knowing if they contained alive or dead bodies. In the meantime the two girls that had shot them down had gotten reinforced by two more flying girls. Arashi had tried as hard as he could to reach the radio, but the continued G-force had prevented him from reaching it. He felt regret as he watched the burning pieces fall, but Rick felt something else, something more.

A sudden beep from Arashi's radar brought him back to reality as he checked it he hit it with his fist, the contact didn't change and Arashi felt his blood chill before boiling in anger, "Rick we got bandits coming in hot.

**Major Mio Sakamoto **

As Sakamoto watched Miyafuji work her healing magic she was questioning Captain Anderson on her engagement before an ominous chill went up her spine. She instantly became alert and lifted her eyepatch and scanned the area around them with her magic eye. "What is it Major." Clarissa asked noticing Sakamoto's immediate actions.

"I feel like something is about to happen." She said as she completed looking around her, '_Not below us or around us so….up?!' _she thought looking straight up into the sun, squinting into the suns ray she saw a barely visible something coming straight down on them, "Look out!" she shouted pushing Miyafuji and Clarissa away as the object flew straight down firing bullets towards the witches as it passed. Sakamoto watched it lift from the steep dive and do a perfect back roll putting the witches back in its sights just as the three witches raised their shields to stop the next attack. Large golf ball size rounds pummeled the witch's shields at in almost impossible rate as the unidentified object dove away while banking right. The screech immediately followed as it passed underneath them, "What is that?!" Miyafuji yelled trying to hold on to the unconscious Nadya while covering her ears.

"That's what we've been fighting!" Clarissa said tearing open one of her M2 ammo cans before loading the belt into the machine gun. As she finished she heard a small bang and felt the sting of something skinning her thigh. Flinching from the sudden hit she looked behind her to see one of the things that had flown out of the Neuroi before exploding had what looked to be a human strapped into it. Staring at it in confusion she saw a flash of light and felt a small ping off her shield as the bullet struck it.

"Major a human is shooting at me!" she yelled as Major was informing Junko of what was happening.

Sakamoto wasn't listening she stared at the object and felt nothing, but anger toward those things again, to think that someone else in the military had pick up that project again sickened her, but to think that the military was letting another one slip under their noses made her angry. Another three of the objects came and began strafing the girls with the other one that had attacked. All were colored grey and had the same design as one another. Sakamoto loaded her Type 99 and started shooting at objects as she shouted over the radio, [This is Major Sakamoto to all witches in the area, be aware we are being engaged by Warlocks! Repeat Warlocks they are attacking us without discretion! All witches engage Warlocks only in self-defense!]

**Flight Lieutenant Ivana**

Ivana listened intently to the now major engagement, what was at first an ambush attack on a supply convey turned into a major engagement involving those Anti- Neuroi Warlocks that attacked the 501st back in Gallia. She gritted her teeth in anger as she felt betrayed by the allied command again, "I'm heading out there." She said as she grabbed her leather helmet, "Contact Air Marshal Galland and Wing Commander Wilcke, inform them of the situation!" she yelled running out of the command tent and to the striker launchers, unzipping her officer coat she grabbed her DShK- 38 heavy machine gun off the weapon stand while grabbing belts of 12.7×108mm as well as ammo boxes for the M2 and a belt of RPG-43 AT hand grenades, _'To think that HQ allowed someone else like Maloney to continue his research into the Neuroi core! You'd think that they would learn their lesson.'_ She thought slipping into her striker her familiar tail and ears appeared,_ 'I guess sometimes history needs to repeat its self for people to learn.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath, "This is Flight Lieutenant Ivana launching!" she shouted as she took off into the sky.

**Captain Clarissa Anderson**

Another bullet struck Clarissa's shield as the parachute continued to fall making her flinch from the impact. Sakamoto focused her attention to the objects as they continued to attack them, "Miyafuji defend Nadya!" Sakamoto shouted shooting at the attacking Warlock as it pulled away. Despite their best efforts the girls started getting boxed in every time they tried to escape with one of the Warlocks breaking formation and forcing them back together. Soon enough they were back to back with their shields up trying to hold out.

Watching the objects circle them one of them broke off from the circle and turned around before heading in the opposite direction. Looking ahead of him, in the distance Clarissa noticed the other parachute was coming down with another human that was struggling with something. The Warlock appeared to be going at an attack angle, '_That Warlock, is it aiming for a human?!' _Clarissa thought as she watched the man pull something out and fire something into the sky that popped like a flare. Just then the Warlock that looked like it was about to attack it was hit with a torrent of bullets from above before exploding in a ball of fire. Clarissa looked up to see another Warlock with the same design diving to about the same altitude as another Warlock before shooting a quick burst at it as well, however the defending Warlock rolled out of the way and climbed in an attempt to get away.

Sakamoto watched the attacking Warlock gave chase to the one that climbed as the other two broke off the circle and gave chase after them, leaving the witches more confused than ever. "What in the world is going on here?" Sakamoto asked watching the Warlocks engage in a dogfight with the new one.

Clarissa looked back to the man as he appeared to be loading something into the weapon he used before looking around him nervously as he drifted down. "Perhaps he knows something." Clarissa said pointing at the man.

Sakamoto looked at the parachute and also took note of the man before nodding at Clarissa for her to go, "We will stay here and wait for Junko, you head over and see if he knows anything. Miyafuji how is Nadya?" she asked looking behind her.

Clarissa flew down to intercept the parachuting man, the moment the man saw her and went into a frenzy trying to pull something out of his vest. When she stopped in front of him he pulled out a strange pistol out of his vest, "S-s-stay b-back! I'm w-warning you!" he yelled in an Orussian accent pointing the pistol at her.

**Sergeant Arman**

Arman pulled out his MP-443 after struggling with his holster and pointed it at the flying girl that had approached him, "S-s-stay b-back! I'm w-warning you!" he said stuttering in fear.

The girl hesitated for a moment when she saw the pistol, but approached him with a calm attitude, "Hey calm down soldier. No one is going to hurt you now." She said in a calm voice.

Arman smiled as he kept his pistol on her, "Yeah that's why you shoot us down right? You meant us no harm right?"

"It was a mistake I thought you were Neuroi." She replied scratching her head, "But what were you doing in the Warlock?"

"What the h-hell are you saying?!" he shouted tightening his grip on his pistol.

The girl sighed in defeat, "Listen I'm sorry, how about we introduce ourselves first? My name is Captain Clarissa Anderson of the 278th reserve fighter group." She said holding out her hand.

Arman kept his pistol aimed at her, "S-sergeant Arman of the 4th U.N. task force." He mumbled shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

"Ok Arman may I ask you what you are doing here?" she asked retracting her hand.

"W-w-we were watching y-you girls fight that b-black object a-and were waiting f-for an opening to help." Arman said feeling his arm start to get tired.

The Captain shuddered at the answer, "Trying to help us? We were fighting Neuroi in the area." She said.

"Neuroi is that what the black objects you girls were fighting?" He asked still holding his pistol, but lifting his sun visor reveling his eyes.

She was visibly taken back by his answer and gave him a look that made him feel uncomfortable, "Um, yeah the black things and we are called witches." She added.

The man started laughing, "Oh boy first the storm, then the flying black objects, now of all things witches!" he shouted laughing, "What a day." He exclaimed loosening his grip on the pistol.

**Captain** **Clarissa Anderson**

Clarissa could tell just by looking at the young soldiers face that he was confused and scared of her, "Yes we are witches, don't you know that?" she asked looking at his patches on his strange uniform to see what country he was from. A feeling of confusion came over her as she looked at both patches, she did not recognize either of them. One had white, blue and red stripes with a sword behind a shield and the other one was dark blue with two white swords crossing a torch with the number four in the torch.

"No we don't even know w-where we are. All we know is that we were supposed to be scouting a storm then poof we are here." He said looking at Clarissa's weapon, "I guess it's useless to fight you." He said lowering his pistol.

Clarissa was even more confused, "You don't even know where you are?" she said as Arman shook his head in response. Sighing heavily she came close and grabbed onto the seat restraints that held Arman in causing him to start shifting nervously. "Calm down, I'm going to take you to my commander. It's better than going for a swim." She said noticing that they were getting close to the water. Arman nodded and stopped fighting as Clarissa ripped the seat restraints off of him and grabbed him.

"W-wait a minute you can't hold me!" He exclaimed as she held him bridal style without so much as a grunt. "What are you?!" he said in surprise as they started to fly back to Major Sakamoto.

"I'm a witch remember." Clarissa said giving Arman a wink.

Arman's face got a bit red as he noticed her breasts sticking out in front of him, "It's a bit crowded down here." He said turning his face away from them.

"I know just don't think about doing anything or I'll brake your nose ok?" She said smiling at him.

**Major Sakamoto**

Major Sakamoto explained their current situation to Flight Lieutenant Junko and Wing Commander Bonin as the rest of their team of witches arrived from destroying the last of the Neuroi with the Romagna fleet that had come to help out, but was now leaving the area. Junko kept a stone cold face as Sakamoto explained about the Warlocks that they had engaged her as Bonin just scratched her head trying to make sense out of everything that was happening.

"So if what you are saying is true why are the Warlocks fighting one another?" Bonin asked questioningly.

"That I do not know, but Captain Clarissa spotted what looked to be a downed pilot from one of the Warlocks. What doesn't add up is that the Warlocks are supposed to be powered by a Neuroi core and operated away from the battlefield. That is how they were designed to be used when I looked over Maloney's research." Sakamoto said also still trying to make sense of the situation as well.

"Could it be a more advanced version?" Someone said behind them. Turning around the three commanders saw Luciana deep in thought.

The feeling of being watched brought Luciana out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the three commanders looking at her, "Ah, I'm sorry commanders I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" she said shifting right to left nervously.

Junko smiled, "Its ok Luciana maybe you can help us make sense of this situation." She said motioning her to join in.

Looking down she nodded slowly before joining the commanders, "Now to address Luciana's theory it is possible that the Warlock we fought is an advanced version, however what about the Warlock you saw Sakamoto, you said it exploded instead of bursting into white fragments right?" Bonin asked Sakamoto.

"That's what's bugging me the most about this whole situation, if it was a Warlock then it should have burst into white fragments not outright explode." Sakamoto said as Clarissa flew up behind them with Arman in her arms.

"Major Sakamoto I have recovered the down pilot." She said as everyone turned to her, "His name is Sergeant Arman of the 4th U.N. task force." She added looking down at Arman who only nodded at her.

Sakamoto approached the man with a blank expression on her face that made the man visibly nervous, "Who is your commanding officer Sergeant?" She ordered.

The man gave her a questioning look, "I'm with the 4th U.N. task force under Commander Kaytusha ma'am." He said thinking he had better answer this Major's questions.

"I've never heard of him now I'm going to ask you one more time soldier." She said glaring down at him, "Who is your commanding officer?... Is it Maloney? "She asked gritting her teeth, _'Saying that name again was like pouring salt on an open wound.' _Junko thought as she patted Mio on the back.

"I'll take over from here Sakamoto." She said. Sakamoto was taken back when she said her last name, the only time she'd ever do that is if she meant what she said. Trusting Junko, Sakamoto backed off.

"Hello Arman my name is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko. Would you please tell us why you were in a Warlock?" she asked smiling.

Although she was a lot nicer Arman felt more scared of her than the Major for some reason and gulped, "W-warlock ma'am? I'm the c-copilot of r-raider two-two a M-MiG-31." He stuttered out as he tightened his grasp on Captain Clarissa.

"A MiG?" Junko said questioningly, "What is that?"

Arman was even more confused, "MiG? That is the jet I was flying, the C-captain saw it she was the one that shot us down." He said motioning to Clarissa.

Thinking back Clarissa remembered that the one that she shot down was different from the one that had attacked them after, "You mean the blue and white one? It did look like a different design." She said as Arman nodded acknowledging that it was the one that he flew in.

"So what about the ones that engaged after?" Bonin asked questioningly as Arman's face grew in fear.

"Those seem to be Iranian F-18's. They almost strafed me, thank god Rick saw my flare." Arman said catching Junko's curiosity.

"Rick who is that and what is Iranian?" she asked as Arman looked even more confused.

"You don't know about the Iranians? Really after what they did to the American soldiers caught off guard?" he asked confused.

"Humor me." Junko said with a stone cold face.

"Um, Iranians come from Iran an unstable country in the Middle East, I don't know how those bastards ended up here. They are fanatics that still believe they can win the war, I wish they'd just give up, but they don't. They ambushed and slaughtered some ten thousand American troops scattered throughout their region. Don't tell me that you don't know what the United States of America are!?" Arman exclaimed as the witches looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you mean United States of Liberion?" Clarissa said as her head began to hurt.

"No America not Liberion, you know America "the giant monster police of the world", the country that got hit the hardest from the war because of the chemical warfare? Supposed strongest military in the world, the promised American dream of freedom and wealth? Um "America fuck ya?"" Arman said trying to describe the America he knew before the war. The witches just stared at him with confused faces.

"Never mind then. Rick is our flight leader with his copilot Arashi, he flies the F-18 also. He will try to kill as many as possible." Arman said with a defeated look before he looked to the side to see off in the distance the white streaks of clouds as Rick continued to fight against the three jets.

Sakamoto turned and glared at Arman when she heard kill, "What do you mean by "he will try to kill"?" she asked as all the girl's eyes fell upon him.

Arman swallowed as he felt the atmosphere around him chill to almost freezing as he tried to become as small as possible, "He's just following orders."

Clarissa stared in horror at Arman almost dropping him as Junko asked him calmly, "On who's authority do you carry out these orders?"

"The U.N. council." He answered back with a feeling of dread sweep over him like he had said something wrong.

Junko nodded, "Do you think we could talk to your leader Rick?" Junko asked as the rest of the witches processed what they had just been told.

"Yeah I can get him, but he is kind of busy at the moment." Arman said pointing at the dogfight raging above them, "If you agree to help him I can promise contact."

Clarissa gave a face of horror and disgust, "You want us to help you kill humans?" she asked looking down at Arman.

"Trust me I wish more than anyone that they surrender, but they usually don't. They fight to the death trying to kill any westerner they see blaming them for what happened to their country." He said with a sad tone. "I saw them…..attacking you." He added, "More than likely they are just as confused as us, but they saw you as a threat. Why I don't know, but please help Rick….. He's the best raider we have." He said looking at all the witches.

Junko looked at Bonin and Sakamoto, both had no idea if they should engage or not. On one side the witches are the saviors of humanity and to help people kill one another was a thought that made even some of the strongest witches sick to their stomach. However these Iranians were the ones that tried to kill them without so much as a second thought while these other pilots from this 4th task force had tried to help them and they had mistaken them for Neuroi, then Warlocks, succeeding in shooting one of them down, while leaving the other to take on their enemy alone. Junko took all of this into consideration as she looked around at the witches present, all of them were as confused and frustrated as the commanders trying to make sense of the situation while deciding to help or leave.

**Captain Rick Walker**

"Rick right he's lining up on our right!" Arashi yelled watching the Iranian jet fire as Rick rolled over and did a Split-S trying to lose the attacker. Both pilots stained to keep their heads up as the g-forces fought against them.

'_Damn I knew this was a bad idea!'_ Rick thought as he rolled underneath an incoming jet as it tried to take him head on. Another tried to get him from above, but Rick rolled into his attack giving the incoming plane no time to aim. Rick grunted as he fired a small burst trying to get one that pasted him only to miss.

Arashi was busy looking around him trying to keep the enemies in sight, "At least it doesn't look like they can use missiles either." Arashi said as Rick broke into a climb as he noticed two trying to move him into a pincer attack.

"Right now we can fight on equal terms eh?" Rick said rolling his jet to avoid tracers from the enemy jets. Just then the alarm for the enemy tracking missile blared in his ears as he stopped his climb and flipped his jet diving straight back down into the enemy, with the sun on his back he was able to avoid the contact as he leveled out as he passed the last one that was climbing, "What was that about no missiles Arashi?!" Rick said as he hit afterburners trying to get away from the battlefield.

Arashi was too busy hitting his helmet, "Why! Why? WHY?!" he shouted as he punched the canopy in anger.

Rick took the short amount of time he had to assess the situation at hand, '_We can't run that's for sure, now that one or all of them have their missiles. Our fuel isn't looking so good with all those damn maneuvers we pulled, not that our ammo supply is looking good anymore damn them and to top it all off I've only splashed one out of four.'_ Rick thought as he looked behind him to see the enemy had stopped their climb and were diving on them, "Well at least we were able to save Arman and get them off the girls, too bad we weren't able to find out their story eh Arashi?" he said smiling under his mask.

Arashi looked up at the back of Rick's seat to see him raise his fist, "Y-yeah I guess so. What are our options sir?" he asked raising his fist as well.

"We can't run and our fighting is limited to only the Vulcan so you can guess what we are going to do." Rick said laughing a little, "It's been a while hasn't it since we've been in this bad of a situation?"

"Yes sir it has." Arashi answered back calmly also smiling now under his mask.

"Time to rock and roll, let's show these assholes what happens when you corner an ace." Rick said as he cracked his knuckles. "Deep breaths Arashi this is going to be rough." Rick said grabbing his throttle.

"Rick two of them on our seven and five o'clock high, third one is most like on lookout above the flight." Arashi said smiling, "Right where we want him." He added under his breath.

Rick waited and watched for the moment that he needed, the moment for him to get fully behind the enemy. All of his muscles tensed up as he waited and then it happened both jets pursuing broke the sound barrier. Rick deployed the air breaks, flipping the jet's nose to the air as all three jets flew past him. Adrenaline pumped through Rick's veins as he held the trigger shredding the F-18's undercarriage above the flight. The sudden maneuver by Rick left the two other F-18's with no chance to help as Rick flew back between the jets before they could slow down.

Retracting the air brakes, Rick leveled out his jet before throttling up and reactivating his afterburners to give chase.

"Wooohoooo!" Arashi yelled out as the debris of the once Iranian F-18 tumbled out of the air.

In a flash Rick had turned the tables for the Iranian F-18's and now they were on the defensive, "Come on you pissed off the wrong man!" Rick yelled as both fighters split up one going right the other going left both trying to fly under Rick to escape, "Wrong move!" Rick shouted decelerating before turning making his turn tighter than the one on the right causing it to land right in his sights. A quick pull of the trigger shattered the enemy's canopy and disintegrated the pilot inside causing the jet to dive down into the water. Rick broke off to find the other jet had already completed his turn and was right on his four o'clock. Pulling his stick up he found that the enemy was still on his tail as he throttled back up to try and get away. Tracers engulfed his canopy as he rolled throwing the enemies aim off a little, but a few stray bullets found their mark and Rick's F-18 shuddered from each hit. Breaking off from the climb he pushed the stick back down just in time to see inside the canopy of the other F-18, the man had his sun visor down so Rick couldn't see his face, but as he pasted Rick and Arashi both gave the Iranian man the middle finger in defiance as they passed. Just as they did Arashi looked back to see the Iranian jet also start to dive on them when a large single tracer went clean through the jet as it exploded into a giant fireball.

Rick felt the explosion and saw debris falling down beside him and looked in the rear view mirror he still had and saw the black cloud where the jet used to be. Leveling out the jet both pilots looked for what had destroyed the F-18 when a radio transmission came into their radio,

[Captain Rick, this is Sergeant Arman are you ok?] The young Russian asked in a concerned voice.

[Arman?! Are you ok dude?!] Arashi quickly responded in a very happy tone as Rick felt relieved upon hearing the young Russian's voice again.

[Yeah I'm ok, you know those flying girls they picked me up after we ejected.] Rick's blood went cold once again as he remembered the flying girls, somewhere among the action he had forgotten about the situation they were in.

[Are you being held hostage?] Rick answered back his voice stone cold.

[No sir, but one of the girls wants to speak to you sir.] Arman said as another voice that they had heard earlier spoke to Rick.

[Captain Walker this is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko of the 504th Ardor Witches. We have a lot we need to talk about so please land at our base before you run out of fuel.] The girl identified herself as Rick saw ahead of them a group of now fifteen flying girls with one of them carrying bridal style what looked to be Arman.

Arashi looked at the back of Rick's pilot chair as he sat there saying nothing, raising his armor to tap him on the shoulder Rick responded to the Flight Lieutenant,

[Flight Lieutenant this is Walker we will follow you to your base only after the promise that we will be treated fairly and respectably. May I have your solemn word to this ma'am?] Rick asked still stone cold in his voice.

[I give you my word Captain.] Junko responded sounding just as calm as Rick did.

[Alright I will comply.] Rick said sighing heavily. Every piece of Rick's body ached from fatigue as his breathing became more ragged from the fatigue, _'What a hell of a day and by the sounds of it, it's just going to get longer.' _He thought as something bugged him like that feeling when you forgot something or someone when an emergency beacon started transmitting right below him, '_Oh yeah it's going to be a very long day.'_

* * *

**Haha, how's that for a chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the ride of the first encounter between the two worlds. Now as such the third chapter will be rewritten soon (I hope) so everyone please bear with me in till it's finished, but now I have to know how I should ordinate my schedule. Should I do one chapter of this story then one of the other or should I focus more over on this story? You guys can help me decide, but for now I will focus my attention on the rewrite for the third chapter. Also Shadow marshal I remember you and its fine for the O.C. spamming I didn't mind. Well that's all for me so till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3- Where are we? Part one

**Hello Everyone Recon here this is the absolute last time I'am touching this chapter, I promise…unless I see more grammar errors that irk me. For the most part only a few minor details were changed so it is still the same chapter, but with more grammar fixes and the minor details. Now for the few people that actually remember my promise to at least put an hour a day into making the story I've yet to break that promise. **

"**But then where's the new chapter?!" You are probably asking, it is coming I just wanted to see where the Brave Witches time period was going to fall into and to also see what it will offer us in the way of more information about the witch's world. For the most part every moment I had a chance I was either planning or actually thinking about where the story will end up so yeah that and school has actually been kicking my ass, so I've had to dedicate more time than usual to it. Also did I mention Brave Witches, Brave Witches, Brave Witches! Alas I cannot wait for tomorrow...even though I have school…..**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Where are we?**

**4****th**** Joint Task Force**

**1756 hours**

**Nearing edge of storm**

"What do you mean their gone?!" Lieutenant Colonel Robin Hudson yelled at the communication officer on the I.N.D. Guardian. The sudden yell startled the older officer and everyone else in the C.I.C. as everyone turned to see the Colonel shake his head in complete disbelief.

"Lieutenant Colonel please reframe from yelling at fellow officers. It's unbecoming of your rank. As for your question, yes all three raider squadrons we sent in are now being classified as missing in action as of 1750 hours." Samantha said entering the C.I.C.

Hudson turned to Samantha with a frustrated face before taking a breath and nodding to Samantha, "Explain how they are missing Petty Officer." He said facing the communication officer again.

"Sir, as the three squadrons entered the storm we lost communication with them, however their F.O.F. tags kept transmitting." The officer said pointing out their flight trajectory on a digital map, "As they neared the center the transmission kept turning off and on like someone was turning on and off their transmitter."

"That should be impossible that transmitter is designed to keep running long as long as the jet is being flown." Robin said as he examined the three flight paths, "Having one stop transmitting for even a second is rare enough, but for all three squad's transmitter, impossible."

"Yes sir, still as they continued eventually their transmitters stopped altogether at once and did not reappear-. "The officer was cut off by Robin.

"You mean all three at once stopped at the same time?" Robin asked eying the Officer questioningly.

"Yes sir, they did. At about 1741 hours, then at 1746 Samantha contacted the Shepard and explained the situation to the Commander. She was the one who declared them missing in action sir." The officer finished explaining what had happened as Robin stroked his chin in wonder as the lines indicating the flight path all ended where the last transmission signal was broadcast.

"Samantha get me Commander Victoria." Robin said as a screen appeared in front of him with Commander Victoria giving orders to the officers onboard the Shepard.

"I knew you were going to ask for it so I've had her on hold." Samantha said giving a gentle smile to Robin.

Robin nodded as Victoria turned to face him, "Commander-" he started as Victoria held up her hand to stop him before gesturing to him to put on his earpiece indicating something extremely bad has happened. Reaching in his front pocket he up his earpiece in and clicked it on.

"Colonel needless to say that you have already heard of the situation." Victoria said as she waved to the group of officers telling them to care on.

"Yes ma'am, I want to know what happened to my men." Robin said exiting the C.I.C.

"Robin what I'm going to say is for now classified under my command understood." Victoria said facing the screen with her usual blank expression. Robin only nodded in response, _'What the fuck happened? Must be some serious shit if it's classified personally by her.'_ He thought as another screen appeared next to Victoria as she pressed a few buttons and another appeared next to Robin with the text **Loading Video….**

Robin noticed as the video started playing it read on the lower corner raider two-one, Captain Rick Walker, it showed what looked to be an upside down tornado cloud with green and blue lighting streaking across the massive cloud. It was like nothing Robin had ever seen before in all his years of flying, the cloud looked like it extended far into Earth's atmosphere it even had a little pointed top just to top it all off.

"Is that the E.M.P. storm?" Hudson asked watching the video replay its self before the screen disappeared.

"Yes that's the one. I want to show you something, but like I mentioned this is classified only the A.I.'s and command are to know about it." Victoria said nodding at Lin in the background before two more screen appeared next to Victoria's face, "This map right here is a thermal scan of the area were the storm now sits from about two weeks ago." She said pointing to the top one. The middle part of the map was glowing red, orange and yellow with the rest of the map showing the blue of the ocean.

"Now this is the same area about three days ago." She said pointing to the one on the bottom. It was a mixture of all the colors of the thermal imaging camera over a much smaller area though. "This is when the A.I.'s believe that the storm started to form, the large mixture of colors is where the center of the storm is." Another picture took the place of both of them, but instead of it being in thermal it was a regular colored picture which showed Ireland in the far corner with small patches of the storm above the country. "This is now." The Commander said as she pointed to the storm. From space the entire single tornado like cloud was all black with more green streaks of lighting on the outside of it.

Robin had reached the locker room during the briefing as silence came from both the Commander and him before Robin began to unlock his locker. "You're thinking of going in there." Victoria said blankly as Robin grabbed his helmet out of the locker.

"They're alive." He said fitting into his G-suit.

"And how do you know that?" She replied glaring at him.

Robin felt the air chill around him when she asked him that and he took a deep breath, "Because I'm the one that trained them and flew with them. They wouldn't kick the bucket that easily." He said grinning as he looked into the Commanders eye, "Besides I didn't give them permission to die yet."

Victoria stared blankly at the screen unamused at the situation before nodding, "There's nothing I can say that will change your mind I know that. Even if I threatened you with the firing squad so I already ordered Predator drones to be launched as scouts." She informed Robin as he left for the hanger.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" he asked laughing, but Victoria didn't say a word which made Robin sweat and his blood chill as every molecule in his body scream at him to shut up or he's gonna die.

"Also the British have been notified of the situation and are sending in two HC-130's to help in the search as well as increasing their naval presence in the area surrounding the storm." Victoria added a minute later as Robin nodded in response as he tried to end the transmission, "One more thing Lieutenant Colonel Robin Hudson." She said making Robin freeze, "Good hunting and…make sure you come back alive." She said saying the last in a little softer tone taking Robin by surprise.

"You know me ma'am, you order I follow." He said saluting the Commander before heading off to the hanger to find his wingman. Around a nearby corner a man wearing a dark forest camouflaged combat uniform was listening intently before leaving back to his quarters.

**Captain Rick Walker**

**1021 hours**

**Location Unknown**

Rick circled the witches as they helped Ivan out of the ocean before putting one of the girl's jacket over him, he had been in the water and forgotten as the battle raged above him so he was less than happy when he saw the girls approaching him, but Arman had calmed him down and tried to explain to him what was happening. That and Rick also had to talk with him over one of the girl's communicators before he stopped fighting. As he passed the one girl named Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko waved at him, _'That's one thing taken care of, but…'_ Rick thought as he circled waving his wings in response to Junko. Both commanders had a small talk about the situation regarding the Iranian F-18's that had attacked them.

[Yes ma'am I do believe that they would have attacked anything that was not friendly or that they did not recognize for fear of it being the 9th U.N. because of recent successes in their homeland.] Rick said looking at Junko.

**Flight Lieutenant Takeo Junko**

Junko waved at Captain Walkers jet, [I see so there was no way to talk them out of attacking.] she said shaking her head.

[No ma'am I've seen countless recruits damage their jets and tell them to surrender. The answer was always the same, they crashed into the jet trying to give mercy to them. That or they used the chance given to them to tell the rest of the squadron where the positions of the opposing jets where.] Rick responded with a hint of anger in his voice.

Junko looked over to Rose and Luciana as they helped Corporal Joan Demozay as she threw up again for a third time, just a few minutes ago it was Demozay, under Junko's command, who shot at and destroyed the so called Iranian jet. It was just then that the full extent of what she had done hit the young Gallian witch like a train as she coughed up her spit. "The odds of hearing a witch killing someone is basically zero, but here we are I swear this war." Flight Lieutenant Ivana said pulling her leather fighter cap below her eyes, "I can't even imagine what she is feeling at the moment." She added.

"She's the one who followed my command. I'm the one that ordered it done, if anything it's my fault. Yet…" Junko said as her voice trailed off.

"It's ok Demozay I'm right here." Rose said patting her on the back as she started to cry.

"H-h-how c-could I-I do t-that?!" she stumbled out, "I-I-I!" she tried to talk only for the words to get caught in her throat as she wailed in pain as the Flight Sergeant hugged her. Flight Sergeant Verna "Rose" Handrick is a fifteen-year-old witch from Karlsland with shoulder length black hair with red highlights at the ends of her hair and silver eyes. She is usually the strong silent type she always kept to herself when roaming around the base. She has a strong love for gardens and regularly maintains a small one on the base earning her the name Rose, she always has at least one rose bush in the garden at all times. She wears a black Luftwaffe uniform with red outlining the edges of the uniform. Although she is not a night witch she does strive to be and likes to take the night watch most of the time.

Junko felt sorry for the girl, but also was starting to question her order to kill the man in the other plane that Rick had fought, '_We never had anything like this happen to us, was it right to order the killing of someone based on stranger's word?'_ she thought as she watched Nowotny and Ottilie help Bonin out of her strikers before she fainted in Ottilie's arms. Nowotny only sighed as she swung hers and Bonin's MG-42 over her shoulder while carrying both of Bonin's strikers under her arms.

Miyafuji and Sakamoto helped Ivan wrap up in warm jackets before bridal carrying him like Arman who was being carried by another witch from the 278th, Warrant Officer Donna Gordon a sixteen-year-old red haired, red eyed witch from Liberion, while her rack wasn't as big as the Captains, Gordon was taller than her and slightly curvier than the smaller Captain. With a heart to match her height she is like an older sister to the entire group always settling disputes in the group. She loves to challenge herself in every way wither it be eating, training or just daily things she tried to improve the ways she acted day to day. Usually a very free and fiery spirited girl she doesn't take lightly to someone trying to tell her no, in fact the last person to tell her no woke up naked in his bed that was perfectly balanced on top of the flagpole in the center of the base. Needless to say she has quite the reputation for being a bright inspirational force for the group.

"You ain't very heavy you know soldier." She said staring at Arman as he shifted in her arms.

"Yeah and I'm still not used to being carried like this." He replied as she laughing, "How can you girls even carry me or those guns!?" he exclaimed making her laugh even harder causing Arman to feel stupid. Arman looked to the side and saw the sniper girl that had destroyed the Iranian jet, "Is she a new one?" he asked Donna.

"The Corporal? No she saw some combat as part of the Free Gallia Force against the Neuroi, but when the 501st freed Gallia they disbanded the group and she was put into the reformed Gallia Air Force. She was forced to go into basic training however from what I know so that's why she is with us pack of Greenhorns." Donna said as Junko signaled the witch's to return to base. "Hold on to me, don't wanna go for a dip like your friend right?" she said chuckling as Arman watched as both the other witches helped guide her as she continued to cry, his body shuddered in response to Arman's memory of what he did, "Hey you ok? Not cold are we?" Donna asked smiling slyly.

Arman shook his head in response as he blocked the image out of his mind.

**Captain Rick Walker **

Rick and Arashi followed behind the witches as they headed towards their base, "Hey Rick are you sure about this?" Arashi asked muting the communication channel between the flying girls and them.

"No, but if you got a better idea then I'm all ears." Rick said throttling back so he doesn't over take the slower witches. "I think Arashi that if they wanted us dead that shot that took the Iranian would have been for us."

"That's another thing, how the fuck did she do that?! I've never heard of someone destroying a jet with one shot…from a sniper rifle!" Arashi said.

"Arashi does that rifle she is holding look anything like a sniper rifle? It's closer to some type of anti-tank gun and how the hell should I know? I don't know any more than you do idiot." Rick snapped back obviously not happy with the current situation.

"So then we are just going to follow these flying girls back to their base?" Arashi asked tapping his radar screen to make sure it still worked.

"Unmute the radio." Rick said. Arashi was about to protest, but the eerie silence and cold feeling Arashi felt told him not to ask.

[Um, Flight Lieutenant Junko? Where exactly is your base?] Rick asked as the one leading the formation turned her head to look at him.

[The 504th is based in Romagna, which is where we are headed.] She responded.

[What country is it in ma'am?] Rick asked as the girl next to Junko looked behind her.

[Captain Romagna is a country.] She replied after a brief moment of silence.

Arashi pulled out his digital map and turned it on just for it to say, NO RECEPTION.

[Where on the map is this country ma'am?] Rick asked. The girl next to her obviously was taken back by Rick's question whispered something in Junko's ear before she answered.

[It's below Venezia, and above Africa the country that looks like a boot.] She answered back nodding to the girl next to her.

[Don't you mean Italy?] Rick said thinking about the description of the country.

[What's Italy?] Junko asked back as Rick sighed in annoyance.

The line went silent for a few seconds, [Never mind let's just get back to your base ma'am.] Rick answered back more confused than ever.

'_What the hell is with these girls?! "What is Italy?" Seriously have they been living under a rock for all of history? What was that thing that they were fighting? What the fuck are these girls? Prototypes for A.I.'s? Radiation mutation? Vector's new weapon? What is going on here?'_ Rick thought as he started to feel very light headed.

**Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko**

Junko motioned both Sakamoto and Ivana over to her as discreetly as she could, as they did she motioned to turn off their radios, "What is it Junko?" Sakamoto asked taking hers out of her ear.

"We all agree that we should allow these men a place to land correct?" she asked both witches.

Both of them nodded in agreement, "However I do believe that we need to be cautious about these men. I don't believe their story at all, we are not at war with anyone, but the Neuroi." Ivana said crossing her arms in disbelief.

"We will discuss the specifics in the debriefing Ivana, but for now I do agree with you. Precautions must be taken in case of…unwanted hostilities." Junko said the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Agreed guards should be posted with a team of witches in case of anything." Sakamoto said, "Normally I would oversee it myself, but I think the current situation demands that all commanders in the field attend." She added.

"That's no problem I'll assign some of my girls to take care of it." Ivana said, "They didn't really see anything worth noting in the debriefing anyway."

"I think someone with more experience would be better." Junko said thinking, "What about Waltraud Nowotny and her partner Ottilie Kittel?" she asked as the other two commanders nodded in agreement.

"They didn't see most of the engagement with most of the others from the 504th." Sakamoto added as Junko kept a neutral expression on her face.

After a few seconds Junko activated her earpiece again and switched it to a different frequency, [Base this is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko come in over.]

[Flight Lieutenant this is base you're coming in loud and clear. Wing Commander Minna, Captain Barkhorn and Flight Sergeant Bishop have arrived ma'am over.]

[Base inform the sentries that we are coming in with a… unidentified ally, tell the guard Captain to double the men on guard effective immediately and have a squad of armed men awaiting our arrival with stretchers. We have some witches that need medical attention over.]

[Um… roger ma'am I'll tell the Captain immediately over.]

[On another note have the perimeter secured and on lock down in till I say otherwise Junko out.]

**Captain Rick Walker**

After just a few minutes of flying the flight of young girls was nearing what looked to be a giant fortress, like the ones you would see in fairy tales. The main walkway went from the center of the fortress's main buildings and extend into a dome like shape with one side having a very large military type hanger, while the other side had a landing strip with a large air traffic control tower. Under the tower were a surprisingly low number of old propeller planes, throughout the fortress there were what looked to be AA emplacements with men walking the perimeter.

[Captain we are landing, please land after us and proceed to the hanger on the far side of the base.] Junko said as all the girls proceeded to land. As they did a small blue circled appeared under each one as they all touched down and proceeded to hover above the ground toward the hanger.

[Roger ma'am we are going to swing around and go in after you have cleared the runway over.] Rick replied as he stopped looking around to focus on landing.

"Um, Rick did you see-." Arashi started as Rick cut him off before he said it.

"No, no don't you dare fucking say it, my brain is ready to fuckin collapse in on its self like a fucking blue star and start a god damn black hole right here so don't. YOU! FUCKING! SAY! IT!" Rick yelled shutting Arashi up as he banked right to straighten his approach to the same runway the flying girls had landed on. As they did Arashi took notice of a lot of soldiers in unfamiliar uniforms running every which way as they pulled next to the hanger.

**Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko**

Junko and the rest of the witches exited their strikers as the few that didn't have a striker launcher to land in carried theirs over to the wall and propped them up against it. Junko put her weapon back into the armory as she heard the shuffle of footsteps from the entrance to the hanger as several soldiers ran towards the witches a few with stretchers.

"Wing Commander?" she heard Nowotny shout as she turned to see Bonin sway to her side almost collapsing out of her striker had it not been for Ottilie who caught her.

Bonin was breathing heavily as her familiar tail and ears disappeared, her face was covered in sweat and grime from the flight as two soldiers hurried over to the witches with a stretcher.

Nearby Clarissa set Nadya down on another stretcher, as she did she planted a kiss on the sleeping witch's head, "You did good out there dear." She whispered as the soldiers lifted her up and carried her out.

"You should get that checked out." Clarissa heard behind her as she turned to see Luciana and Martina. Looking down at her leg she noticed where the bullet had grazed her leaving a small tear in her skin.

"Meh, the docs got bigger problems than a little flesh wound I can wait." Clarissa said turning to see Luciana and Patricia helping Martina limp to the open stretcher before laying down on it, "I'm sorry Luciana." She said with a smile on her face, "Looks like I'am out of action for a little."

"It's ok, I'll still be here when you come back. Get some rest now." Luciana said as the soldiers lifted her.

"Don't go winning the war without me!" Martina shouted as she was taken to the jeep the soldiers had outside.

Miyafuji put Ivan down as he took off the jacket and handed it back to Donna as she approached.

"I thank both of you for helping me." Ivan said putting his helmet down on a nearby table before emptying out his pockets of the soaked contents.

"Luciana go to the laundry and picking up a new uniform for Ivan." Junko said as Ivan looked to her and nodded his thanks.

Demozay was slowly making her way to the stretcher before collapsing face first onto the concrete floor, "Demozay!" Rose shouted as the mental stress from the events finally caught up with the young Corporal, both soldiers and Miyafuji ran over to help as Rose turned her fallen friend over. While Demozay's condition was stable, her appearance showed that she had been through hell. Her uniform was a mess of mixed tear and vomit stains causing a very foul odor to form from them, her usual graceful, free flowing hair was tangled in every direction and her face was stained with tear streaks from where she had been crying only moments before. Rose started to tear up as she brushed Demozay's hair out of her eyes before the soldiers quickly took ahold of her arms and legs, "Let's get her to the Medical Wing fast!" one of the soldiers yelled as they lifted the witch onto the stretcher before running to the entrance where a jeep was waiting.

Miyafuji and Rose ran after the men as Ivana watched the two young girls before approaching Arman. Arman was a little bit more than nervous as Ivana approached him before pointing at his pistol, "Please if you may I would appreciate it if you would disarm yourselves." She said.

Arman looked at Ivan for a yes or no, but the old man simply unhooked his holster before placing the water logged weapon on the table with the rest of his soaking wet belongings. Sighing in defeat Arman unhooked his pistol belt and handed it to Ivana who nodded her thanks as she took it to the small, gated armory they had on the side of the hanger. Inside was a verity of different ammo boxes all organized by size, as well as a very large number of guns ranging from heavy machine guns to small arms and… Arman stepped towards the armory as Ivana turned to face him with a concerned face.

"That rifle isn't that a German STG-44?" he said pointing to a rack of submachine guns. Ivana looked behind her and saw the submachine gun he was pointing to and picked it up for him to see it.

"Yes that's the one my grandfather had one of those from World War two." He said and then looking at Ivana's weapon she had put away on one of the open weapon slots, "That machine gun it looks like a modified DShK-38." He said pointing at it.

"It is specially modified for me to be lighter than the normal DShK-38. It's outfitted with a large drum magazine instead of belt fed and has a buttstock with a trigger it's perfect for use by us witches." She said with pride as she looked at the STG-44 in her hands before realizing something, "Wait what is a German you speak of? This is a Karlsland gun and what's that I heard about a World War?" She said as all the eyes in the hanger turned to face them.

"Karlsland what is that?" Arman asked trying to act as if he didn't hear her questions, yet he felt a little scared and unsure of his question as feeling of being watched intensified.

Ivana's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance at the question as she took a step back in surprise, "You're a soldier right? There's no way you don't know about Karlsland! What nation are you from?" she said in a commanding voice startling Arman as Ivan took a more defensive stance when she started to raise her voice.

"Russia." Arman said trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.

"Russia? Don't toy with me boy I've had it up to here with your fucking lies!" Ivana yelled grabbing Arman and lifting him off his feet, "Where are you from?! Who is your commander?!" Arman could tell she was more than pissed off as Sakamoto and Junko ran over to make her let go of him.

Ivan grabbed at a knife that was tied around his ankle as Gordon and Anderson both tackled him when they noticed the motion.

"Please don't do it she won't hurt him!" Anderson yelled as Gordon wrestled the knife from his hand.

"That's enough!" a loud voice boomed throughout the hanger from the entrance making everyone stop and look at the group that was approaching.

A young red headed girl with red eyes and an olive green uniform complete with a small black bow walked towards them followed by a two other girls and a squad of six uniformed guards. Arman did not recognize the guard's uniforms as they approached some were grey others were a tan or darkish brown color.

"Officer on the deck!" Junko shouted as all the witches stood at attention and saluted the group as they approached.

The young girl in the green uniform smiled warmly as she saluted back, "At ease girls. What is the fighting about?" she asked, her smile was warm, but the way she said it betrayed her smile as the air in the hanger chilled as she stopped in front of both groups.

Ivana shook her head as she stood, "It's my fault ma'am I lost my temper with these two men." She said hanging her head in shame, "I apologize for my short temper ma'am."

Minna nodded as she looked at Sakamoto, "Is this true Major?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, but under current circumstances I do not blame her. It's…been a stressful day for all of us Minna." Sakamoto said as a large screeching noise was heard as everyone turned to the front of the hanger.

"What in the name of the Kaiser?!" One of the guards said as all six of the men took a few steps back the silver propeller-less plane came to a stop in front of the hanger. They were even more shocked as the cockpit opened up and revealed two men that climbed out of the plane onto the wing before jumping to the ground.

Arman pushed passed the girls and stunned guards as Ivan struggled to break the hold the two girls had on him, but failed as Rick and Arashi met with Arman, "You ok Arman?" Rick said giving the young pilot a friendly hug.

"Yes, sir. It's good to see you alive especially after that last engagement Captain." Arman said as Arashi did the same thing as Rick.

"Same that flying girl really got you two didn't she?" Rick said before looking around him, "Speaking of which where is the old man?"

**Captain Rick Walker**

Rick was beyond happy and relieved to see Arman again after what had happened, but the reunion was cut short as he spotted Ivan being helped up by two witches as one held Ivan's knife in her hand, but before he was able to ask they were approached by a new red headed girl that was followed by two other girls and a squad of armed men.

She smiled warmly as she introduced herself, "My name is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Who is in command here?" she asked nicely.

"Wing Commander? Aren't you a little bit young for a Wing Commander girl?" Rick asked as he looked suspiciously at the young group of girls.

"I assure you Captain I'am the Wing Commander." Minna replied as Rick remembered his training with Robin, _'Look at another person's eyes when they speak, the person can lie all they want for as long as they want, but a person's eyes will always speak the truth.'_ Rick thought as he looked into Minna's eyes for a second, _'She's…not lying what the fuck is this?!'_

"I will speak frankly with you, we have no idea who you and your men are." Minna said as Rick snapped out of his train of thought, "As such you are to be under house arrest here for now in till this situation is sorted out by High Command. For now, may I have any firearms that you men may be in possession of?" Minna said as she held out her hand.

Rick saw that the girl to Minna's right and the men behind them tensed up as they readied themselves for anything as his own men looked at him. '_How did I know this was going to happen?'_ Rick thought as he looked to Junko in the back, "Flight Lieutenant Junko said that we will be treated fairly and humanely. Can I expect the same from you ma'am?" he asked sternly.

"Of course you will be treated fairly in till we can sort the situation out." Minna responded with a nod of her head, "I give you my word as a soldier of Karlsland."

Rick sighed heavily as he unbuckled his M1911 and Arashi his Minebea 9mm. pistol before handing them over to Minna who thanked them before handing them to the girl with brown hair that was tied in twin ponytails by black bows behind her. Junko walked up to the group, "Sergeant please led these men to the spare rooms." She said as one of the men turned and nodded to her, "Ja, Wing Commander." He responded as he motioned his men to move. This caused Rick to raise his eyebrow, '_German?' _he thought as he stopped the man before he passed them.

"Verstehst du mich?" he asked the man as he looked at him in surprise as well as Minna and the girl behind her. _(Do you understand me?)_

"Ja, sie sprechen Karlslander?" the soldier replied in shock as Minna approached them. _(Yes, you speak Karlslander?)_

"Karlslander? I'm speaking German." Rick said in confusion as Junko noticed something on Arashi's helmet.

"Arashi was it? What is that on your helmet?" she asked pointing at him.

Arashi jumped a little at Junko's question trying to make sense of what Rick was doing, "It's just some personal writing of mine ma'am." He said twisting his head so she could get a better look at it, "It helps me remember what I'am fighting for is back at home." He added as Junko took the helmet, _'__ファイタ__ー…__Fighter.' _She thought as she ran her hand over the word.

Sakamoto came up from behind her, "Fuso writing. Are you from Fuso?" she asked.

Arashi turned back and gave her a confused look, "No ma'am I'am Japanese, born and raised in Kyoto." He said as Sakamoto's and Junko's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Impossible." Sakamoto whispered as the hanger fell quiet.

"Um, Captain Walker you wouldn't happen to have a map on you would you?" Minna asked as Rick dug through his pockets.

"Yes, ma'am right here." Rick said feeling more than a little uneasy at the situation again.

Minna opened the map to look at it for a few seconds before folding it up and putting it in her pocket, "That will be all Captain." She said nodding to the worried Sergeant.

"I will escort them as well." Anderson said as the girl with their pistols stopped her.

"No I will." She said.

Minna nodded to her, "Junko if you would please." She said, "I will leave it to you Trude."

"Right this way Minna. Luciana please accompany the men to their room." She said as Luciana arrived with a change of clothes.

**504****th**** Main Building**

Walking into the huge fortress was breath taking for the group of pilots as they entered a large lobby like area before their guards led them down the hall to the right, "So what is this exactly?" Arashi asked, "I mean I've never heard of the military having any lavish resort get away like this anywhere." He said looking at the décor of the large rooms as they passed.

"We are at the 504th Joint Fighter Wing base in Romagna." The girl named Trude said as the other girl named Luciana didn't say anything, "Surely you know that."

"So is this an air base?" Arman asked admiring the building.

"It's a witch's base." She responded as Rick's eyes darkened.

"What's all this about witches? Why did you name yourselves witches of all things?" Arashi asked turning to Trude.

"We are witches." She said looking back at Arashi, "Don't tell me you don't know what a witch is." She added with a concerned tone.

"And if we did?" Ivan asked with a curious tone.

Trude looked taken back, "That's quite frankly impossible unless you were born yesterday."

"Try me." Ivan said with a smile as they arrived in a hall with a long set of doors on either end.

"Don't play coy with me Orussian I'am not in the mood for stupidity." She said in an angry tone as the guards led them to a room in the far corner.

The Sergeant unlocked the door to a very spacious yet small room with a bunk bed, some chairs, a night stand and a dresser, "Nice little room." Ivan said as he entered, the room was a little stuffy like someone hadn't used the room in a while.

"You will remain here in till we conclude the debriefing, we may need to hear testimony from all of you eventually so we may come to get you. If you need to use the bathroom or need anything at all knock and one of the guards will help you. Be on your best behavior understood? Wing Commander Minna is a very tolerable commander, but do not test her." Trude said as she began to exit.

"Wait if I may what is your name?" Arashi asked stopping her.

"Captain Gertrude Barkhorn of the 501st Strike Witches." She said sternly before exiting.

"Touchy." Ivan remarked giving a little smirk as she left.

Luciana entered in after her and gave Ivan the uniform, "These should fit you, sorry that we couldn't get you sooner." She said.

Ivan scratched his head, "No problem um…" he said as Luciana looked at him in confusion before realizing that she had not introduced herself.

"Oh my apologies my name is Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei it's um good to meet you." Luciana said very quickly.

"Uh, ok thank you Luch-e-ana." Ivan said trying to sound out her name as Rick just face palmed before motioning her that she should leave.

"Oh um the guards will show you to the bathroom if you need a place to change so please excuse me." She said nodding to Rick before hurrying out of the room.

Rick sighed in relief as they finally had some time to reflect on the events so far, "Alright boys let's try to figure out this mess, search the room for anything that may give us a hint to where we are. Arman let me see that map of yours." He said as he carefully lifted the lamp off the nearby nightstand before placing it in the center of the room as Arman pulled another world map out of his pocket before unfolding it and placing it on the nightstand.

"Alright let's retrace the situation one step at a time, Arashi let me see that pocketbook of yours…"

**504****th**** Meeting Room**

Luciana and Gertrud entered the crowded meeting room as Wing Commander Minna clapped her hands calling order to the room as everyone either sat down on the chairs provided, "We will now begin our debriefing of the situation." Minna said as Flight Lieutenant Junko, Ivana and Major Sakamoto took their places next to Minna.

"Um, Major Sakamoto where is Yoshika? I haven't seen her." Lynette asked in a concerned voice after looking around the room countless times trying to find her young friend.

"She's tending to the wounded witches in the Medical Wing." Sakamoto said as Lynette tried to ask her something else only to be cut off by Wing Commander Minna.

"Yes, Lynette you may go help Miyafuji." She said with a smile as Lynette jumped up from her seat and ran out towards the Medical Wing. "Now then let's start the debriefing with who made the first contact with the pilots." Minna said as Captain Anderson stood up, "That would be me and my wingman Ensign Nadya Mira."

Minna nodded to her, "Please state you name, rank and current group you are assigned to for the record."

"Captain Clarissa Anderson ma'am, 278th Reserve Fighter Group. Me and my wingman Ensign Nadya Mira, 278th Reserve Fighter Group, were waiting for a shipment of supplies from Orussia when we received word that the 504th had engaged large Neuroi Bombers attacking the Orussian supply convoy. Since we were very close ma'am I made the decision to assist the 504th and then with my wingman proceeded to the battlefield." She said as Minna held up her hand.

"Flight Lieutenant Ivana Kozhedub, you are in charge of the 278th Reserve Fighter Group correct? Is this true so far?" Minna asked turning to the Flight Lieutenant.

"Yes, ma'am. I received a transmission from the communication officer in Livorno informing me of the Captain's decision." Ivana said.

Minna nodded at the response before turning back to the Captain, "Please continue."

"Yes ma'am, as we approached the battlefield from the North East I spotted two glimmers of light off my 2 o'clock high. I could not identify if it was friend or foe so I contacted my base to see if any friendly craft were in the area, I was informed that there were no other aircraft in the area besides witches and Neuroi. As such I deducted that they must be advanced Neuroi scouts so we engaged them. Soon after we had engaged the aircraft I found that they weren't taking any aggressive actions toward us, but only using defensive maneuvers to avoid our fire, during which the aircrafts seemed to be anticipating every shot and maneuver we employed against them. Also they were fast ma'am, faster than anything I've ever seen or heard off, with that and its amazing capability to pull off high negative and positive G-force maneuvers, I started to feel uncomfortable with the situation in general ma'am. These "jets" as Sergeant Arman called them when I met him were quite formidable being able to outrun and outperform us in almost every way, but that's when one of the two made a mistake. Breaking right and left, the one that broke left did so too hard and instead turned right into our flight path and I was able to destroy it by shooting it with the last of my M2 belt."

"Did you hit the core?" Ivana asked in curiosity as Minna was drawing out a timeline of events so far on the chalk board behind them.

"No, ma'am I don't think I did. It looked like I just damaged it, but that was when it started to smoke before bursting into flames and exploding in a large fireball. Before the explosion engulfed the craft I saw two what looked like seats fly out of what was the front of the craft."

"The two pilots." Junko said as she stroked her chin deep in thought, "I think it's time we asked one of them." She added looking at Minna as she finished her timeline thus far.

"Agreed, Captain Barkhorn and Warrant Officer Donna Gordon please go and get Captain Walker." Minna said.

**Sergeant Arman**

Rick, Ivan, Arashi and Arman had been trying to figure out what had happened during the flight which had left them cut off from their fleet, "No Ivan if what Flight Lieutenant Junko said was true we have to be around here." Arashi said pointing to Italy.

"There no way we can be there, the fleet is supposed to be next to Great Britain!" Ivan said pointing to a large X near Great Britain which signified the last known coordinates of the fleet as they left, "How you explain us moving hundreds of miles south east in seconds?!" he yelled as Rick just shook his head as the two continued to argue.

Arman watched the two continue to argue when Rick motioned to him, "What do you think Arman? You've been oddly quiet." He said as the Ivan and Arashi started actually fighting.

"Something has been bothering me sir." Arashi said after a brief moment of silence causing even Arashi and Ivan to stop fighting, "Inside the hanger where we landed there was an armory and inside the armory was a large number of guns with a World War Two STG-44 sir." He said as Rick stroked his chin.

"So what's your point?" Arashi asked patting himself down of dust after Ivan climbed off of him.

"My point is that the STG-44 was mostly used during World War Two with it being eventually replaced by the AK-47. It's a grandfather weapon sir and I doubt that anyone outside militia groups would have a gun like that not to mention one in that good of condition….. during our time." Arman said.

Rick thought about what Arman had said for a brief second before it clicked in his mind as well, "You do realize what you are proposing is absolutely impossible." Rick said as the whole room went completely silent.

"What nonsense is boy sprouting this time?" Ivan said scratching his head.

"I don't know sir. If I went back and told you about A.I.'s before the war started sir would you believe me?" Arman said ignoring Ivan.

"Good point Arman, but how do we know if what you are saying is true?" Rick asked as the sound of the door unlocking caused a panic in the room as Rick quickly hid Arashi's pocket book in his uniform as he also crumbled the map and shoved it in his pocket as the others tried to make it look like they were just hanging out.

As the door opened Captain Barkhorn stepped in to find Arashi and Ivan "sleeping" on the two beds while Arman was leaning next to the window and Rick was on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously as she entered the room in a defensive stance.

"Nothing why?" Rick asked acting bored.

"The guard said he heard something right before we arrived. You better not be up to anything." She said threateningly as she looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary besides seeing the nightstand on the opposite side of the room.

"Come on then Captain, Wing Commander Minna requests your presence in the debriefing hall." She said as Rick turned to look at her only to see her white panties under her uniform.

Rick quickly looked away as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Captain Barkhorn might I ask why you "witches" don't wear a full uniform?" he asked.

"What do you mean this is our full uniform." She replied in confusion as Rick faced her again.

"So not wearing pants is part of your uniform right?" he asked as Ivan visibly shifted at the question.

"That's right pants interfere with the operation of the striker as such we cannot perform maneuvers as freely without them, that and the striker has been proven to work better when it has direct skin contact." Barkhorn said as Arman shifted uncomfortably trying his best to not look at Captain Barkhorn.

"It's uh getting hot in here or is it just me." Arman said unzipping his suit.

"Of course that's the reason why." Rick mumbled as took off his helmet and threw it at Arman.

"Is there a problem?" Barkhorn asked as she noticed the men acting a little differently like they were trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"No not at all let's… just go." Rick said walking out ahead of Barkhorn. He heard a small rhythmic tap as he left and nodded before exiting the room.

'_Figure out if it's true? Heh that's a good one Arman, how I'am I supposed to know if we really did travel to the past?! It's not like I can just ask them questions.'_ Rick thought as Captain Barkhorn and another witch led him down the hall to the opposite side of the building. As they proceeded in silence they past what looked like a large dining room and kitchen. Rick whistled as they passed, "You girls live pretty good don't you?" he asked as the girl behind him laughed.

"No, not every witch has a grand base like this one, this one is more over to serve as a command post to lead witches if the Neuroi launch a large scale attack. Our base is not in a castle in fact it's more over a temporary base." She said smiling.

"Why's that?" Rick asked looking behind him.

"Because as soon as we kick the Neuroi's ass out of Venzia, we move up to knock them out in Europe as well!" she said smirking cockily at Rick, "Oh, by the way my name is Warrant Officer Donna Gordon nice to meet cha." She said winking slyly.

"Like wise Sergeant, I'm Captain Rick Walker. So what are a bunch of beautiful ladies such as yourselves doing in the military?" Rick responded smiling back.

Barkhorn visibly flinched when Rick said that, "Flattery will get you nowhere Captain." She said shaking her head, "We are witches it is our duty to protect humanity against any threat no matter how big or small."

"Me? I kick the shit out of Neuroi where ever I see them! Oorah!" Donna shouted as Rick snickered in response.

"I bet you are. Marines?" He asked chuckling.

"Oorah through and through sir!" Donna shouted pumping both her fists in the air.

"Oorah I always like to see a fiery spirit." Rick said nodding to her.

Barkhorn just shook her head in disappointment, "You Liberions are all the same." She said sighing in defeat as they arrived at a pair of double doors.

Inside all the witches turned to see Captain Walker walk in escorted by Captain Barkhorn and Sergeant Gordon. Rick stood at attention as he saw the four commanders standing in front of the chalkboard which looked like it had some timeline on it, "Captain Rick Walker reporting as ordered ma'am." He said as Barkhorn nodded to his discipline when addressing a commanding officer.

"Thank you Captain please be at ease." Minna said, "We still don't have any idea where you are from and are wondering if you can help?" she asked as everyone else returned to their seat to resume the meeting.

"Certainly ma'am if I may?" Rick asked as he approached the commanders, Barkhorn and Ivana flinched as he got close, but Minna gestured to them to stand down. However, Barkhorn was a little more than uncomfortable with the strange person being that close to the commanders.

Rick pulled out the crumbled up map that he had in his suit before trying to get the creases out of it before setting it on the table. As he did the witches took a look on the map and noticed that a lot of things were…different, "What the hell is this?" Ivana asked as she looked over the map, "This map is all wrong!" she shouted growling at Rick.

"America, Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Spain, Italy, Great Britain, France, Germany, Russia, Japan, India, China? What are these countries?" Junko asked looking over the map as the other witches tried to stretch their necks to get a look at the map.

Minna saw that were not only different countries on the map, but the geology of a few of the countries were completely off, such as the North Liberion continent, "This cannot be where did you get this!?" Ivana said getting in Rick's face, her face had a hint of frustration on it as the Rick stayed as calm as possible.

"Ivana! Calm down or I will have to ask you to leave." Minna said as put herself between her and Rick.

"I take it you are going to explain yourself?" Sakamoto said ignoring the outburst as the rest of the witches gathered around the map with a mix of curious and confused expressions.

"Yes I believe you have a lot to tell us Captain not only that." She said pulling out the map that Rick gave her, "This too." She said opening it up and revealing several drawn arrows throughout the continents some with dates under them others with an X that didn't point to anything else.

"It may take a while to explain my side of the story ma'am." Rick replied as he put his map over the crumpled one.

"I believe we have the time Captain." Junko said looking up at the clock as all the witches stared at him.

"Alright then ma'am, but first." He said pointing to a calendar on the far side of the room that read 1945, "Is that calendar right?"

**Sometime later **

**1734 hours**

Rick exhaled exhausted from telling his side of the story of what had they had experienced before, during and immediately after they entered the storm. Most of the witches looked at Rick with horrified faces as they visibly backed away from the table back to their seats. Sakamoto, Junko and Minna however stayed almost completely calm as Rick finished his story of everything that had happened in the past day.

"That's not possible your fleet…no everything you said makes no sense!" Ivana said more confused than angry now, "Are you seriously saying that you are from the future?!"

"Actually Flight Lieutenant if we examine the evidence presented to us and limit our choices to what we know whatever is left no matter how impossible is the answer." Junko said calmly still deep in thought.

A hand shot up from the crowd which caught Minna's attention, "Yes do you have something to add?" she asked as the commanders looked up to see Suwa Amaki standing out from the crowd of now sitting witches.

"Pilot Officer Suwa Amaki ma'am!" she said almost shouting, "I have something that I remember over hearing from my last trip to Fuso!"

"Well by all means." Minna said nodding to the small witch.

"Yes ma'am, right before I received word of the 504th defeat at Venzia I overheard some officers talking about a type of high magic spikes that were appearing randomly and disappearing suddenly without warning. These spikes were completely harmless and they never caused any damage to the area they were detected in. That was in till recently though, the last spike that was detected in Fuso actually sparked a single blinding flash of light that left behind some type of debris that was recovered by the Imperial Army, but our scientists were not able to uncover anything about its origins ma'am." Suwa said as Junko looked to Sakamoto who scratched her head.

"Mio did you know something about this?" Junko asked questioningly.

"No I did not it must of happen after I left to create Reppumaru." She said motioning to the katana on her back, "I only returned when word reached me of the 504th, after that I was ordered immediately to the front."

"You wouldn't happen to know if your government still has the debris would you?" Rick asked her questioningly.

"No sir, I do not nor do I know anything about the type of debris that was recovered sir." Suwa replied shaking her head.

"Why would you need the debris?" Donna asked kicking her feet on the table.

"If I can identify the debris then that further adds to my story that I'm from the future." Rick replied, "Also we've lost tons of supplies to sudden storms in our world, so any recovered supplies is always a plus in my book." He added.

"It's still kind of hard to believe that you are from the future to be honest. Not saying we don't believe you, but it's just that you know something completely unheard of." Ottilie said as Nowotny nodded in agreement bringing the focus back to Rick and his story.

"Well that's understandable. Think about it from my perspective, in my world most of you would be classified as child soldiers and your leaders would literally be put to death by the United Nations if they ever figured this out. Not to mention that there is no such thing as magic or witches where I come from, but I think that a few things may be the same." Rick said turning to Minna with a sly grin on his face, "Wing Commander I must ask you how is the Me-262 coming along?" Rick asked as Minna returned his smile.

"I have no idea what you are referring too." She said as the other witches all looked at them in confusion.

"Of course you don't." Rick said as he felt a sudden cold breeze of air over take him and compelled him to drop the subject…immediately,_ 'This commander is just as scary as ours!'_ he thought still trying to keep a friendly face on.

"Hey, hey I just thought can you guys do anything cool like shoot lasers out of your eyes?!" Patricia exclaimed excitingly.

"No, I can't do anything like that, but…" Rick said giving the witch a light chuckle before pulling out a small, flat, black rectangle box, "You see this, girls this my phone from the future." He said as all the girls suddenly became interested in the small rectangular object.

"You can make calls on that?" Ottilie asked questioningly, "Where are the numbers and the dial?" she added as Rick pressed the on button and the box flashed a verity different colors.

The witches were all mystified by it as Rick slid is finger across it and it opened to the home screen, "From here you can do many things like watch movies, listen to music, you can do math equations on it and do just about everything on it." Rick said as he tapped what looked to be a music note.

"What is the year, 1945 right?" he asked as the girls nodded in response, "Alright then this should be familiar to you witches." He said as he tapped "In the Mood - Glenn Miller."

Almost immediately Donna and Clarissa jumped up in surprise as the song started, "You have this?!" the duo said as all the witches stared in wonder at Rick's phone.

"That is quite an impressive work of technology." Luciana remarked astonishingly as Donna started dancing to the jazz song and Clarissa nodded her head to the song. Needless to say most of the witches were impressed by the small phone and its capabilities.

As the song continued most of the witches were either dancing in their seats or enjoying the music when Wing Commander Minna clapped her hands as she chuckled a little watching the witches enjoy themselves after the day's fiasco, "Alright girls that's enough for today. You are dismissed." Minna said as she looked to Junko, "May we spend the night Junko I would like to continue this meeting in the morning."

"Whoa whoa, Wing Commander I told you my side of the story now what about you?" Rick asked a bit irritated.

"We will discuss our world over dinner and with the rest of your squad." Minna said as Rick sighed, but nodded respectfully.

"Of course Wing Commander I'll have Patricia and Luciana show you and Captain Barkhorn to the guest rooms." Junko said after Rick turned to leave.

"Thank you." She said as she approached Junko and pulled her aside, "Please report everything that has happened to Squadron Leader Doglio. I have a feeling HQ will be calling anyway expecting a full report." Minna said as Junko nodded.

**Squadron Leader Federica N. Doglio**

**Buckingham Palace, Britannia **

Federica sighed in boredom as she spun around in her chair while waiting for the last of the Allied Commanders to arrive, "Federica I know you don't like meetings, but since you are here, you are required to attend. Even more so since the meeting involves your base." Air Marshall Adolfine Galland said as Federica pouted.

"I don't want to be in a meeting I want to go back to see it what is happening for myself. This is boring!" she exclaimed as a few of the generals laughed at Federica's attitude.

"I know this isn't the best use of time, but for now please contain yourself till then Squadron Leader." Prime Minister Winston Churchill said as most of the other commanders agreed with him.

"Here, here Prime Minister I agree completely." Army General Donald. D. Eisenhower said nodding, "Even though no one likes it someone has to do these meetings." He said with a sigh.

Early that day when word had reached High Command of the Warlocks being sighted on the battlefield, Prime Minister Winston Churchill called an emergency meeting at Buckingham Palace to discuss the matter. Calling in all available high command generals in the area as well as Field Marshall Walter Model who was in charge of dismantling the Warlock project after it had been uncovered by the witches.

"I hope this ends soon I have another meeting to attend to with the Gallian Army and Air Force, they need more weapons to combat the Neuroi's with again." Model said sighing, "I wish there was some way to rebuild Gallia faster. We could really use their natural resources to help the war effort. Bless those 501st however for liberating it." He added as all the men in the room nodded.

"Thank the King! That must be them." Prime Minister Churchill exclaimed as there was a knock on the door. When it opened General Omar Bradley and Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery walked in quickly.

"Sorry gents dropping everything to come all the way back to Britannia is nothing if by short impossible." Montgomery said as the other generals took a seat besides Model and Eisenhower.

"Where is Feldmarschall Rommel?" Model asked as Eisenhower sighed, "And where is George?" added in annoyance.

Bradley and Montgomery smiled a little, "Well you see old George is concerned with the recent or lack of recent Neuroi attempts to break our lines so he is very concerned that another large scale attack going to happen within the next month he says." Montgomery said.

"Let me guess Rommel stayed because of the same reason?" Model sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir." Bradley said as Montgomery chuckled a bit.

"Those two I swear." Eisenhower said shaking his head.

"Well in any case let's get this meeting started then." Churchill said as the remaining generals sat down, "Now you all know why I called you here. Warlocks have been reported in the area around Romagna and have even engaged the 504th Ardor Witches and the 278th Reserve Fighter Group-" as Churchill began the meeting there was a sharp knock on the door as a Communication Officer walked in.

"Excuse me Generals there is a call from Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko for Squadron Leader Federica N. Doglio." He said as Federica shot up from her chair in both excitement and relief.

"Excuse me Generals!" she said quickly leaving the room trying to get away from that…meeting.

'_Perfect timing Junko thank the gods!'_ she thought thankfully as she skipped to the communications room. When she got there she told the Officer on duty that she had a call and the man directed her to the nearby telephone, "Junko how are things!?" she said in excitement as she listened to her report of everything that happened.

'_Ho ho looks like things are going to get fun around here!'_ She thought smiling before she started pouting, _'Why does Junko get all the fun in this!?'_

* * *

**Hey everyone enjoy the chapter? Yes, I'am still accepting people and a lot of new people will be in the next upcoming chapters, just no more pairs for now I have a headache trying to figure this relationship thing out. If you already submitted one through the reviews try PM.**

**Now on to the next part, a lot of you have submitted O.C.'s to me and I thank you, but I will be only accepting four or five more fighter pilot O.C.'s. I will edit this part of the message when I have accepted them its first come first serve so sorry to all that don't get in after. To all others that have O.C.'s for the other parts of the military hold on to them as I will be accepting O.C.'s again later in the story. Now I deleted the announcements page so here is the list of things I need if you are going to submit an O.C.:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (make age correspond with rank I.E. no 18 year old Captain or Major)**

**Nationality:**

**Rank (Nothing over Major please) **

**Occupation:**

**Fighter jet (Please make sure jet is an actual real life jet. I.E. nothing from video games.)**

**Preferred weapon (Just in case of emergencies)**

**Bio:**

**Anyone who has already submitted an O.C. is locked in and will be used in the story eventually when I feel they are necessary. I will modify this message here when I remake the list also stay tuned because I may ask for one or two O.C. A.I's *hint hint* but that's later for now thank you again to all that have waited for the story to return and I do promise at the very least one more chapter before the year is up THANKS!**


End file.
